What's Best for Fuu
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: It's been four years since the search for the sunflower samurai came to an end. Four years since Fuu had last seen her bodyguards. She thought she could move on, she even found someone she cared for. But what happens when a certain chaotic swordsman comes back into her life? Fuugen
1. Unexpected Proposal

**Summary: **It's been four years since the search for the sunflower samurai came to an end. Four years since Fuu had last seen her bodyguards. She thought she could move on, she even found someone she cared for. But what happens when a certain chaotic swordsman comes back into her life? Fuugen

**Author's Note:**Well, this is my first attempt at a Samurai Champloo story. I have no clue whether I'll be able to stay in character or not. It's a Fuugen fic! Yay! I'm sure this concept has been done to death. But, I wanted to try my hand at it. This chapter is mainly Fuu centric, and is mostly setup for the rest of story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Samurai Champloo. I do own Gijouhei Hiroshi. Who's that? Read the chapter and find out. Buwahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Proposal**

It was a warm day in Edo, a haze seemed to hang in the air outside of the tea house where the waitress was working. She wasn't good at predicting the weather, not in the slightest, but even she could tell it was going to rain. Large brown eyes seemed to gaze beyond the curtain that hung over the entrance, past the crowds that bustled along street, into some distant memory. It was if the world around her vanished and she was left with a vision of the past. But anymore, she wasn't sure how much of her memory was real, and how much was fantasy.

The journey had happened, she knew that much. The samurai, the pirate, they were real. But those steely cold eyes, the confident smirk, the way the wind ruffled through wild, dark hair...was that what he had really looked like? Or was she simply romanticizing him? Had her heart ever pounding in her chest at the thought of him when they traveled together? Or was it merely the after effect of being so long without him? Her eyes drifted shut, and she sighed.

It had been four years, hadn't it? Since they parted ways on that path, since they'd last seen each other. The skinny girl, who had been fifteen when their journey began, and sixteen when it ended, had blossomed into womanhood. At least, she liked to think so. True, her form wasn't as voluptuous as the women he'd preferred during their trip. But she couldn't be called a flat plank any more, either. She had the curves that came with maturity. And she carried herself with a touch more grace than she had as a teenager. She was twenty now, the same age he had been when they had parted, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. How much might the rogue have changed? Where was he? Was he safe, at least?

At least the samurai who had served as her other bodyguard had been in contact with her. True, they hadn't seen each other since parting ways. But she'd had a hunch of where he might end up, and it had turned out to be true! So, she had been able to find him, at least. But where did one find the wandering soul that she longed so to see again?

"-chan?" Something was cutting into her thoughts. A voice. It was familiar, strong yet soft, masculine, but tender, "Fuu-chan? Hey, are you alright? Earth to Fuu-chan!"

That was right. There was someone here, in the tea house, a customer that she was meant to be tending to. A regular who had apparently started frequenting the establishment only after her employment had begun. Someone who was sweet, kind and gentle. Nothing like that jerk that she had been wondering about. What was that idiot swordsman doing in her mind anyway? Opening her eyes, the waitress smiled at the young man who sat before her, "Sorry, Gijouhei-san. I guess I was day dreaming again. What can I get you?"

The young man smiled gently at her, shaking his head in amusement, a dark black ponytail shifting against his shoulders as he moved. "It's Hiroshi, or Hiroshi-kun, if you wish to be more formal. We've known each other for a few years now, we've even been out together a couple times. You should know you can be more relaxed with me, by now."

"Sorry, Hiroshi-kun..." She blushed slightly as he mentioned the few dates they'd been on. Hiroshi was about two years older than Fuu, and he somehow reminded her a bit of Jin. He wasn't as quiet, or as formal as the samurai who had served as her bodyguard. But he had that same honorable quality.

"It's alright, I just don't like it when you act so distant." His deep brown eyes skimmed over her as she clutched her serving tray to her chest, that blush still on her features, "You were thinking about that trip again, weren't you?"

Fuu blinked wide eyed at his accurate guess. He knew her so well, and sometimes it scared her. Sometimes, the waitress wondered why she had ever bothered to mention Mugen and Jin to him, or anyone else. That was in her past. This was her present. Jin had moved on and started a life of his own, and Mugen was somewhere, probably getting drunk or in a brothel. The woman couldn't help but sense a tinge of disappointment coming from her friend as her reaction seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"If he wanted to find you, he would have." Hiroshi remarked, turning his face to the side to try and disguise his disgust as he spoke of the rogue she often told him about, "You gave him plenty of time to find you in that little village near where you separated..."

"What?" Fuu blushed brighter, turning her own face away to hide the change in color, "I don't care if he finds me or not! It's been four years, why should I care about that jerk! I just stayed there for awhile because I wasn't sure where else to go, I told you that!"

Her protests earned a small smile and a laugh from the young man at the table, and she snapped around to face him with a pout that didn't really fit her more mature features as she spoke to him, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry! Sorry, Fuu-chan." He smiled brightly at the waitress, "I just...the way you talk about him sometimes, I always thought...I guess I shouldn't be jealous of a memory, though, hmm?"

Again, Fuu blushed at his words. Jealous? He was jealous of Mugen? "Why on earth would you be jealous anyway?"

It was Hiroshi's turn to blink in surprise. Did she not realize how he felt about her? He'd asked her out any chance he got when she first got to Edo. And when she finally gave in after over a year of his pestering, he thought she at least understood that he liked her. Since then their dates had been few and far between because of their varying schedules, but he made sure to stop in the tea house any chance he got in order to make sure he could visit with her, "Fuu-chan..."

He sounded hurt, she thought. Why did he sound like that? And why was he looking at her with such confusion, as though she had missed something entirely? Her low, loose bun flopped against the nape of her neck as she tilted her head to the side, "What?"

The young man lifted a hand to his forehead and sighed, "You really don't know? You...you really can't see how much I like you, can you?"

Fuu's eyes flew wide at this statement. Her mind flashed to all the times in the past that Mugen had told her no man would ever find her appealing. It must have given her some kind of complex, because never in a million years would she have thought that Hiroshi actually, "Wait...you mean...like-like?"

Again Hiroshi nodded, looking away. She was going to reject him, wasn't she? What did she think he'd been asking her out for? Did she really think they were just friendly outings? His cheeks burned brightly as he waited for her to process the information, mumbling one more thing under his breath, unsure of if she'd hear or not, "I...think it might even be love..."

A small squeak escaped from the waitress as she dropped her tray with a clatter. Fortunately the wooden platter was empty at the moment. Her hands lifted to her mouth, and from the look of utter shock, Hiroshi could tell she'd heard him. He looked at her from the corner of his gaze as her cheeks went pink. From behind her hands Fuu let out a disbelieving response, "R-really? Did you really...you did say...l-love?"

That wasn't the reaction that the handsome young man had been expecting. He had thought she'd either reject or accept him, but she seemed to be in utter shock over the fact that someone was attracted to her. Turning to look at her, he smiled and nodded, "That's what I said. Fuu-chan...you don't know how amazing you are, do you? Those men you traveled with...they didn't realize how lucky they had it, or they would never have let you get away."

The waitress dropped her hands, leaning down to pick up her tray as she tried to think up a response that didn't make her sound completely pathetic and lacking in confidence. Hiroshi reached down at the same time, perhaps to pick up the tray, or perhaps just using it as an excuse for their hands to brush against one another. When their fingers gently touched, Fuu went to pull away, and Hiroshi took hold of her hand before she had the chance. When the brunette looked up at him, she found that their eyes met. The way the young man was looking at her made her blush brightly, her heart seemed to skip a beat, "H-hiroshi...kun..."

He shifted his hand against hers, twining their fingers together as he tried to pull the server closer, "What?"

She moved to drop her face aside, and as she did, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, something familiar. But no, it couldn't have been. Fuu didn't have much time to contemplate it as Hiroshi's free hand, strong but gentle, guided her to look at him once more. With a blink she realized his face was closer than it had been before. Her face grew brighter.

Hiroshi enjoyed that blush, it was cute, just one of many things that made the woman desirable. He locked eyes with her a moment longer, waiting to see if she would build on her mention of his name earlier. When she said nothing, he closed the last of the space between them, pressing his lips to Fuu's for what seemed like several long moments before pulling away, "I won't make the same mistake they did...marry me."


	2. Familiar Face

**A/N:** Hello, all! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story~ I really don't have much to say here, so...read, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Champloo, sorry.

**Chapter 2: Familiar Face**

He'd lost track of time. He didn't really care anyway. Who cared what happened to them, or how long they had been apart? Four-eyes could take care of himself, but her...she was a different story. She was helpless, and hopeless. She was probably dead by now. For some reason there was a lurch in his stomach as the rogue thought of her possible fate, "Well shit, guess I'm hungry."

That was his line of reasoning as he made his way into the city of Edo, looking for a place to get a decent meal and a drink. He didn't have much money, well, he'd have to pull a dine and dash, he supposed. Wouldn't be the first time. Dark eyed drifted skyward, to the clouds drifting overhead. It was going to rain, but he didn't need an overcast sky to tell him that. He'd smelled it on the air days ago. "Better find someplace before it starts..."

Finding a cheaper looking tea house, the criminal made his way toward it. Pushing his way in past the curtain, he glanced around, spotting a waitress in a pink kimono. For a moment, he paused, but on second glance, it couldn't be her. This waitress had curves, not the sexiest curves, but at least she wasn't a plank. And rather than a bun held up by chopsticks, her brown hair was in a loose bun that settled at the nape of her neck. He ran a hand through his dark, unruly locks as he proceeded to a table in the back of the establishment.

Damn, that waitress sure was slow. He lofted a brow as he glanced back toward the table near the door, seeing the customer she had been chatting with upon his entrance kissing her, then murmuring something that left the woman in shock. Apparently the idiot broad hadn't even realized that the guy had liked her enough to kiss her, given her reaction. Her murmured reply was a little louder that the quiet statement that had eluded his ears. The voice sounded slightly familiar.

"M-marry?" From the shift in the woman's stance, he could tell she was uncertain. A soft huff of laughter escaped from tanned lips. What a chump that guy was! He wanted a ball and chain, and the girl he was asking didn't even know ahead of time how he felt! Well, screw that!

The well dressed man who had just proposed looked past the waitress, suddenly seeming a bit concerned by the sight of the rogue. Odd. The blue rings around tanned wrists and ankles often had turned people away even before his abrasive personality could, but the former pirate couldn't help notice that the concerned glance shifted between him, and the girl who still hadn't responded to the suggestion of marriage.

"You...you don't have to respond right away..." The pretty boy said with a sigh, trying to remain quiet, though his nerves made him loud enough that he could be heard from where the criminal sat, "I know I asked suddenly...take time to think it over. I just..."

"Oi!" The gruff voice of the wild haired man finally slipped past rough lips, "Lovebirds, hate to interrupt, but what's a guy gotta do to get some-"

He blinked his steely gaze as the waitress turned in stunned silence to stare at him, the sentence left hanging in the air. There was no mistaking those big old doe eyes, or the look of surprised recognition that they held. There was only one person he knew with those eyes, "Well fuck...you grew some, didn't you, girly?"

It wasn't really happening. Was it? Fuu blinked a couple times, just to make certain that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, "M-mugen?"

Hiroshi's face shifted into a scowl as his suspicions were confirmed. He thought the rogue had looked similar to the one described in Fuu's stories about her journey four years ago. The young man stood and moved to the waitress' side, eyes sweeping over the new arrival, resisting the urge to put an arm around Fuu, to claim her as his own so that the pirate wouldn't get any ideas about rekindling an old fling, or whatever they had had.

"In the flesh, girly." Mugen replied with a smirk, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms behind his head. He couldn't help letting his dark eyes slide over his old traveling companion's figure. She didn't have much to brag about, but she at least had something to look at now. A brow lofted as his glance shifted to the man at her side, who's deep brown eyes had narrowed into a harsh glare, "So, who's the pretty boy?"

The woman blinked, coming out of her trance like stare at her bodyguard and looking quickly to her side to notice that the man who had just proposed to her was standing there. For a moment, she couldn't recall his name. How embarrassing, considering what had just happened! It...it had to be the shock, that was the only explaination, "Um...h-he's...Hiroshi-kun!"

The name came out in practically a shout as her memory was jogged as the man beside her gripped her arm, not gently, but not tightly enough to hurt either. Her large brown eyes turned to him, seeing the hard look he was giving to Mugen. It worried her, she'd never seen such a look on Hiroshi's gentle face. And Mugen was just making things worse by smirking back.

Behind the smirk, though neither of the other's knew it, Mugen was angry. He didn't know why he was angry, which just made him more angry! He didn't want it to show though. Fuu might take it the wrong way, and he couldn't have that happening, "So, getting married, Girly?"

"She has a name." Hiroshi spoke coldly, never taking his eyes off Mugen, nor his hand from Fuu's arm.

"Tch, I know she does, Pretty Boy, but that don't mean I got to call her by it!" The ruffian had never called Fuu by name, and he certainly wasn't going to start now. Why should he? She was no one special to him.

"I have a name too! And you will use it. I am Gijouhei Hiroshi, Gijouhei –san to you." As Hiroshi finished speaking, it was Mugen's turn to narrow his eyes. He gave the smug brat a good once over, and began to figure out why the kid immediately bugged him. That long, dark black pony tail. His posture. Even the clothes he wore. Give the pretty boy a pair of glasses, and he could be four-eyes.

"You know, you really piss me off." The former pirate said, "And I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the bitch you proposed to."

At the use of such a word to refer to his beloved Fuu, Hiroshi moved to take a step toward Mugen, releasing his grip on Fuu, only to find her small hands wrapped around his wrist. The man looked back at her, "Did you hear what he just called you? I'm not letting him talk to you like that!"

Fuu looked at the ground, and it was hard to tell if she was more worried or pained. Her tone was soft as she replied, "He always says things like that, Hiroshi-kun...it's just how he is. I...you can't fight him. He won't hold back if you do, and you'll get killed."

"Killed?" Hiroshi scoffed and turned his gaze onto Mugen, giving him a once over before turning back to the waitress, "I am the son of one of the Shogunate's best samurai! I think I know how to fight a criminal!"

Fuu shook her head, still looking down, "No, you can't beat him...I've seen him fight, Hiroshi-kun."

There was definite worry in her voice, and sadness in her eyes. The woman didn't want to see someone she cared about get hurt. And she didn't want Mugen to get in trouble for killing him!

"Oi, girly!" Mugen interrupted her thoughts, both she and Hiroshi looking at him, "You getting married or not?"

"I..." She spoke quickly before Hiroshi could start another argument over the lack of use of her name, but then found she wasn't sure how to reply. Why did Mugen care? Why was he even here? Had he come looking for her? Her heart fluttered slightly, "Why are you here?"

"I asked my question first, so I ain't answering 'til you do." The pirate replied stubbornly, crossing his arms behind his head and turning away. Why did she even care what he was doing here? It was none of her business! Was she trying to say she didn't want him here or something? Where did that bitch get off dismissing him like that! Not that he even cared.

"Mugen, now you're just being childish!" Fuu scolded, hands on her hips, "Just tell me what you're doing here!"

"Hmm...nah, don't feel like it." The rogue retorted in, not bothering to look back at Fuu, or Hiroshi who was by now just looking at him and seething. The young samurai son wouldn't challenge the man though, if only for Fuu's sake.

"Mugen!" There was definitely anger in the waitress' voice as she hissed out the swordsman's name. There was no reply, the vagrant simply cleaning his ear with his pinky like he hadn't even heard her, "Alright, fine. Yes, Mugen."

Suddenly her former body guard and the man who had proposed to her turned to look at her with surprise. Hiroshi hadn't been expecting a reply this quickly, and Mugen, well, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but certainly not this. The former bodyguard lofted a brow, "Say wha'?"

Fuu wasn't sure why she had said that, but it had been said. Maybe she had been trying to get a reaction from Mugen, which wasn't fair to Hiroshi, so she really hoped that wasn't why she had agreed to the marriage. Either way, Mugen didn't seem interested, he wasn't here for her, or he probably would have told her so. So, why shouldn't she marry the handsome, gentle, caring man who had proposed? She stood resolutely with hands on her hips, "I said, yes, Mugen. I am getting married."

The waitress turned toward a still stunned Hiroshi, smiling at him, "I would love nothing better than to be your wife."

Hiroshi 's stunned expression turned into a giddy grin as he turned back toward the girl he loved, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him, and kissing her in celebration. Neither noticed the agitated twitch of Mugen's eyebrow as he stood to leave, his footsteps muffled by the soft cheers of the rest of the patrons, who had been hoping Fuu would agree to the offer of marriage. Fuu blushed at the fact that she and Hiroshi had an audience.

When the kiss broke, Fuu saw the pirate heading for the exit, "Mugen?"

Trying his best to look calm and lazy as usual, the rogue paused as he pushed aside the curtain that hung over the entrance, "Yeah, what do you want, Girly?"

"Weren't you wanting to order something?" She was still in her fiance's arms, and Mugen didn't even bother to turn and look at them.

"Nah, lost my appetite." He mumbled, stepping out into the streets, where the rain had begun to pour down, and vanishing amid the crowd.

Fuu blinked at his strange behavior. Nothing made Mugen lose his appetite. He was almost always hungry, much like herself. Her brow crinkled into a frown, "What's his problem?"

"It doesn't matter." Hiroshi shrugged, smiling at his bride to be, "Come, I want you to meet my father, and we can discuss the marriage."

Brown eyes widened as the waitress looked at Hiroshi, "That's right, I haven't even met your family yet! Oh, but...you're the son of a great samurai...and...and..."

"And you are the daughter of a samurai. Just because he was a...Christian..." He sounded the word with disgust, quiet so as not to be heard by too many, "Does not mean that should reflect on you."

Fuu dropped her gaze and smiled slightly. She didn't understand why her father had become a Christian and abandoned his family. But, he had done what he had thought was right. And she couldn't hate him, or his religion. Her chin was gently tipped up by her betrothed's gentle fingers.

"Fuu," He left off the honorific, which earned a slight blush, "My family will love you as much as I do. If not, then I will still marry you. I do not need their approval to make my decisions."

"Well, I can't leave yet! I'm not off until-" She was cut off by a loud, throat clearing cough by her employer, who waved her toward the door.

"This is a happy occasion, Fuu-chan! Go, celebrate!" The older woman said with a smile, "I can handle things here myself."

Still Fuu hesitated, but after a moment, she gave a nod, and followed her fiancé out the door, which he guided her towards by his gentle grip on her hand.


	3. Hiroshi's Family

**A/N:** Okay, here's chapter three of my Fuugen story! Again, not much to say. A lot of Fuu going on in this chapter once again. I'm still not sure if I'm portraying the character's very accurately, but I am trying my best! Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Hiroshi and his family...not Samurai Champloo or it's canon characters. It's a sad thing really, because if I had owned the series then Mugen and Fuu never would have gone their separate ways!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hiroshi's Family**

* * *

An umbrella was held firmly in Hiroshi's grasp, guarding himself and his new fiance from the downpour as they walked along the muddied streets of Edo, the young man's other hand wrapped gently around Fuu's. There was a strange silence between them, and it did not escape the man's notice as he guided his betrothed toward the home he shared with his parents, "You're being rather quiet, Fuu-chan…is everything alright?"

The waitress blinked and looked up at the dark eyes that peered toward her curiously. She could tell he was still concerned over their encounter with Mugen, the roguish jerk who had unwittingly walked in on the proposal. A slight, reassuring smile was cast up toward her intended as she offered a small squeeze to his hand, "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, I suppose. What if your family doesn't approve?"

A warm smile spread over the features of the samurai's son, "They will. And I already told you, even if they do not I still plan to marry you. My family's blessing would be nice, but their approval is not required."

The mere fact that she had someone who wished to marry her was still a shock to Fuu. Mugen had always said no man would want her. And even though she had been kidnapped several times during her travels with her bodyguards, his words had struck a chord with her. Of course, she knew that even if Mugen had wanted her, he wasn't the sort to marry anyhow. And she was a girl with principles! She wasn't going to let just anyone haver her, she would only lay with her husband. Why was she even thinking such things where Mugen was involved? He was a crass, brutal jackass of a man; and she had no desire to be with him anyway! Maybe she had hoped to one day see him again, if only to be sure he was okay, but now she had a man who could provide for her, who loved her. Of course...the chaotic swordslinger had saved her too many times to keep track of. Still, that had only been out of obligation, and had nothing to do with genuinely caring for the pink clad waitress. A soft sigh slipped past her lips as she glanced at her intended, "Hiroshi-kun?"

A glance was cast her way as they drew continually nearer to his home. He smiled reassuringly, wanting to make it known that she had no reason to be nervous, "What is it, Fuu-chan?"

"Umm...wh-why do you want to...you know...marry me?" The brunette's gaze dropped to stare at her feet as she walked at his side. She wanted to stop moving forward, out of embarrassment at the stupidity of her own inquiry. What kind of woman really worried about things like that? What was important was that someone did want to marry her, she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, "Gomen...it's a silly question…"

"Does that man have something to do with this?" Hiroshi gripped her hand a bit tighter as he noticed how self conscious his beloved seemed at the moment. He was sure it was that vagrant's fault, after hearing the way the older man had spoken to the waitress. Her lack of response, and the continued aversion of her gaze only confirmed his suspicions, "Fuu-chan, you can't take anything that man says seriously...he clearly doesn't know when he has something wonderful…"

More silence stretched between them as the samurai's son waited for a response. She seemed so full of self doubt now. And this angered Hiroshi as much as any of the disrespect he'd been shown by the criminal at the tea house. Finally the couple arrived at a large estate, in front of which the man stopped his betrothed, and guided her through the front gate. Looking up at last, her gaze did not meet his, but rather lingered on the home. It was beautiful, more elegant than anything she had ever seen.

Over the porch in front of the house hung an awning, which the pair stopped under as the man lowered his umbrella, setting it against the outer wall of the building. He made no effort to lead her inside yet, instead turning her gently to face him. The waitress looked down once more, only to have her chin lifted tenderly by his hand, "Fuu-chan, you asked me why I wish to marry you. I don't know what nonsense this vagrant put in your mind that makes you think any man would want anything less! You are beautiful, kind, generous and gentle. You're hardworking and determined. You're clever and you are resourceful. There's nothing about you not to love, as far as I can see."

Fuu blushed, that pink tint steadily growing darker as he flooded her with compliments that she was so unused to. Such a contrast from what Mugen had always told her. All that idiot had ever done was to hurl insults at her. No wonder her self esteem had suffered. Tears began to brim in her eyes as she gaze up at her intended, whose hand finally slipped from her chin to her shoulder as he looked lovingly into her doe soft eyes, "Don't cry, Fuu-chan! You act as though you've never had a compliment before!"

A small hand lifted to scrub tears from her eyes as Fuu tried to follow his advice and not cry. She couldn't meet his family with swollen red eyes, after all, "I...n-not for a very long time...H-hiroshi-kun."

She hadn't been honestly complemented by a man she could trust in ages. And it felt strange to be praised for her positive attributes instead of insulted or tricked. Suddenly Hiroshi's strong arms were around her, holding her close and he murmured into her ear, letting her face press into his shoulder for comfort, "Well...you had better get used to hearing compliments more often then…"

The girl returned his embrace, her hands gripping the back of his clothes as she nodded against his shoulder, breathing deeply to calm herself. He smelled so clean. Not at all like Mugen who, when she had the rare chance to be close enough to catch a scent, she seemed to remember smelling of the sea and blood. This man before her now was innocent, compared to her former bodyguard. But perhaps that was a good thing.

Finally the ponytailed man held his fiance at arm's length and smiled reassuringly at her, "Are you alright, now? Because we should go in…"

Returning his smile to the best of her ability, Fuu offered another nod, "Of course, I'm fine. Arigato. I look forward to meeting your family."

If they had raised such a wonderful son, then the family residing within the building couldn't be that bad, could they?

* * *

After having stalked out of the tea house, Mugen had gotten swept away in the bustling crowds of Edo. It was pouring, and he was soaked. Yet for some reason, he wasn't entirely bothered by it. It wasn't until he sneezed that he realized standing outside in the pouring rain might not be the brightest thing he'd ever done. Not that anyone had ever accused him of being smart. The rogue stepped under the awning in front of a shop, not even paying attention to what it sold. It didn't matter anyway.

"Do you want an umbrella, sir?" A voice came from inside the store, "It's one of the many things we sell, and in this downpour, you could certainly-"

Mugen cut him off harshly, "Do I look like a fucking umbrella's gonna help? I'm drenched already! So shut the fuck up!"

Quickly the elderly man who had been trying to sell Mugen his wares disappeared back into the shop. As the criminal lounged under the awning, no one daring to tell him he shouldn't loiter after his outburst earlier, he heard an aggravatingly familiar voice speaking a name he knew well.

"Fuu-chan…" He stepped back into the shadow of the building to avoid being seen as the pair strolled by, holding an umbrella and getting all cozy holding hands. A sneer flitted across the pirate's features. Stupid lovey dovey crap! He only picked up pieces of what was said as they made their way by in the pouring rain, "That man...seriously...he has...wonderful…"

What the hell? Were they talking about him? Or was there some other guy in town that this chump was worried about getting in the way of their precious little engagement. Mugen reached into the store and grabbed an umbrella from near the door, not paying any attention as the old man once again grew bold enough to address him, "Sir, you have to pay for that!"

Opening the umbrella, the vagrant stepped back out into the rain. Yes, he was too soaked for the covering to do any good, but at least it would hopefully shield him somewhat from view so he could eavesdrop on the loving couple. What gave those two the right to talk shit about him anyway? At least, he assumed they were talking shit. Granted, he hadn't heard the whole conversation. Dammit! Now he was curious!

He fell into step a few paces behind the pair, listening for their voices over the pouring rain and the murmur of the crowd. But they were silent for the rest of the walk, until the reached a large, walled in property. The pretty boy guided her through the gate, and Mugen skillfully scaled a tree outside to try spying some more. He couldn't hear them from where they were standing on the porch of the estate, but he could see them, even if they were slightly obscured by the awning.

He couldn't make out Fuu's expression from where he perched in the tree, but he did notice her eventually raising her hand to rub at her eyes. That damn bastard had made her cry! The swordsman felt like dropping from the tree to the other side of the wall and killing that pretty boy punk! Before he had a chance to move, though, the prick had Fuu in an embrace, and the pink clad girl was returning the gesture! She even seemed to be grabbing hold of the bratty boy like she was afraid he'd leave.

Mugen was still fuming when the pair disappeared into the large home. What pissed him off more than what he'd just seen was the very fact that what he'd witnessed pissed him off to begin with! Why the fuck should he give a damn what Fuu did?

* * *

"Hiroshi?" A female voice called from a room off the hall as Fuu was guided into the the house by her betrothed, "Is that you, dear?"

An older woman walked out of the side room, elegant and poised in a powder blue kimono that seemed to compliment her greying hair, which was pulled up in a bun. Dark but gentle eyes swept over Fuu's appearance, then looked to the man at her side, "Hiroshi, you brought a guest?"

"Hai, Okaa-san," Hiroshi responded, smiling at the woman as he turned to look at the nervous waitress next to him, "This is Fuu-chan. Is Otou-san home? I have something very important to discuss with both of you."

A silvered brow lofted as his mother looked at him, then at the woman he had just introduced, "Important you say? I suppose this girl has something to do with the important discussion you wish to have?"

"I would rather talk about it when we are all together. Over dinner, which smells lovely, by the way." The man smiled at his maternal figure as he bent to remove his shoes, prompting Fuu to do the same. She couldn't believe she hadn't done so as soon as she had entered the home! Where were her manners?

After removing her shoes, the girl in the pink kimono bowed deeply to the mother of her intended, trying not to give away the situation, since it seemed clear Hiroshi would rather explain it himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The gentle look in the older woman's eyes turned skeptical, and she did not return the gesture of greeting, turning quickly to depart and ignoring the pleasantries offered by the waitress, "I'll get him, "Hiroshi. I do believe he's in his study."

Standing straight, Fuu looked at Hiroshi, worried she'd done something to offend his mother. The young man just sighed and shook his head, "This may be more difficult than I thought…"

"Hiroshi!" A deep voice bellowed from further down the hall as a tall, broad shouldered man with silvering hair tied in a topknot came striding toward the pair, the woman from earlier following close behind, "You've been gone all day, I was starting to wonder where you'd run off to. Now, your Okaa-san says you wish to speak?"

"Hai, Otou-san." Hiroshi spoke with great respect to the samurai that was his father, "But first, allow me to introduce Fuu-chan."

The older man followed his son's gesture and looked upon the pink clad woman standing in the entryway, "Well, are you going to stand there, Fuu-chan, or are you going to join us for supper?"

It seemed his father was more accepting of having strangers brought home for dinner. Fuu smiled and nodded at his offer, moving further into the house as Hiroshi rested his hand upon the small of her back and guided her toward the dining room. Already the table was set, though there wasn't a place for her. It was full of lavish foods, just looking at which made her mouth water. She would have to control her appetite, for once, lest she make a poor impression.

Hiroshi's father waved over a servant and requested that a place be set for their guest. It didn't take long before the extra setting were in place, and the family and their guest were seated around the table. Fuu's eyes were wide as she looked at all the delicious choices. The samurai head of the house smiled at her, "Help yourself, Fuu-chan. Now, Hiroshi, what was it you wished to speak about?"

Fuu began to load her dish with a little of everything. She wanted to sample it all, but not make a hog of herself. Hiroshi's mother kept a close eye on the girl as she began to eat. Etiquette didn't seem to be high on this young woman's agenda, as she practically shoveled mouthfuls of food with her chopsticks. How disgusting.

"Well...Otou-san…" Hiroshi was trying to decide how best to approach the subject, "There is a reason I have brought Fuu-chan to dine with us. You see...I met her a while ago, at one of the local tea houses…I suppose you could say I rather quickly grew attached, and...well...today she agreed to become my bride."

"WHAT?" His mother practically screeched the reaction to this news, "This...this child? This mannerless, plain little thing is to be your wife? I think not!"

A large hand came to rest on the hysterical woman's shoulder as her husband tried to calm her, "I'm sure Hiroshi sees redeeming traits in her...or he would not have made this choice."

Fuu had stopped eating, mouth hanging slightly agape at the cruel outburst from Hiroshi's mother. Slowly, the waitress set her bowl down, about to climb to her feet and run, stopped only by a firm hand on her own as Hiroshi silently implored her to remain, "Okaa-san, you don't know Fuu-chan. She is a wonderful woman. Any gem requires a bit of polish, I suppose, but she is precious to me. I will marry her, whether you grant permission or not."

Hiroshi's mother narrowed her eyes, which no longer held any hint of gentility, at the girl who was stealing away her son, "What sort of family is she even from? What do you know about her, Hiroshi? You met her at a tea house? Do you know anything more about her than I do, really?"

Hiroshi's father closed his eyes, drawing a slow breath as he contemplated the situation, "A tea house, you say? And what was she doing there?"

"She...she worked there. As a waitress…" Hiroshi could feel the intense glare of his mother, the cool contemplation of his father, "But why should it matter what she has done in the past? I love her!"

Fuu blushed deeply at the scrutiny she was under, and even more so at the use of the word love, "Hiroshi-kun…"

"And what about her parents?" His mother continued, not giving any time for a tender moments, "You are not trying to bring an embarrassment into this family are you?"

Hiroshi looked to his father for some form of support, but was met with silence. He answered readily, not lying, just omitting some of the facts he knew, "Her parents have both passed away."

"Fine, fine." His mother waved her hand to dismiss the response, "An orphan is a bad enough thing. But what did her parents do when they were alive?"

"Really, if you're going to turn this into an interrogation, then I see no reason to stay!" Hiroshi snapped, startling his mother, "I'm marrying Fuu-chan either way, so if you cannot give your blessing, then I suppose we will take our leave now."

As her fiance stood to move, it was Fuu's turn to grip his hand and shake her head, "They deserve an honest reply, at least…you shouldn't walk out of here fighting with them...give them the truth, and some time to think it over…"

Hiroshi looked at her, his dark gaze full of worry, but offered a small nod, "Alright."

"My father was a samurai...but he left long ago, when I was only a small child, leaving behind the scent of sunflowers…" Fuu began to unfold the tale of her life. How when she small she used to wish for her father's return, when her mother died, she vowed revenge, and how thanks to the help of two feuding swordsmen, she was able to set off on her quest to find the Samurai who smelled of Sunflowers. She told of their journey, their adventures together, and the eventually discover of her father, who by then was ill. How the man she could no longer bring herself to hate was cut down for being a Christian. She told every detail.

"A Christian?" Hiroshi's mother spat in reply. Her son's fiance was the child of a man who had been on the wrong side of the shogunate! This would bring nothing but shame, and she would not have it, "Hiroshi, you knew about this, and you still asked her to marry you? Have you no sense of honor?"

A firm hand fell on the woman's shoulder, causing her to stop her tirade and look at her husband, "We cannot help who we fall in love with."

"But a Christian!" She protested, silenced again by a sharp look from her spouse.

"Her father was Christian, which she knew nothing about. She never claimed to be one herself." Turning his cool stare back on Fuu, something of a curiosity seemed to gleam in his eyes as silence lingered a moment, "You love our son in return, Fuu-chan?"

The girl nodded, the hesitation in the gesture not escaping father or sons attention. Her fiance didn't let his smile falter, and his father simply continue to regard Fuu carefully.

"If you love him, then you have my blessing." He concluded, smiling slightly. His spouse looked at him in disbelief, but sighed in defeat.

Though Fuu was glad to be accepted, she couldn't help but noticed he had placed a slight emphasis on the word if. Of course she loved Hiroshi, she wouldn't have agreed to marry him otherwise, right? She returned the smile offered by her fiance's father, "Arigato."


	4. Is This Love?

**A/N:** Alright, chapter 4. Sorry for the wait! I cranked out the fourth chapter to my Skip Beat! fic, then couldn't write for awhile because I fell into a funk. Ah, the hassles of major depression. But, I can't let my own funk keep you from enjoying the Fuugen feels! So, I apologize if this chapter is not on par quality-wise with the first three. Sometimes it can be hard to write when you just aren't feeling it, you know? Also, thanks to Fenrir's Lockhart for her review on the last chapter! I honestly hadn't thought of that angle before, so it totally shaped this chapter into something different and better than what I had originally planned.

**Disclaimer:** Hiroshi and his family are mine. Mugen and Fuu belong to each other...oh...and that guy who made the series, I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is this Love?**

* * *

Mugen scowled as the couple disappeared into the large house. He was agitated, mostly at the fact that he didn't know why he was so upset, though the rogue blamed it on the fact that he hadn't yet learned what Fuu and Hiroshi had been saying about him. Glancing around, he made certain that the area was clear of people, not that he couldn't handle himself, but he was pretty sure Fuu would be majorly pissed if he decided to kill people here. After taking a brief moment to wonder why he even cared what that ditzy girl thought, he dropped from the tree he had scaled earlier into the yard. Stormy eyes only glanced at the home for a few seconds, he didn't have time to waste gawking at fancy buildings as he looked for an easy way in. There was a widow open on one side of the abode. How careless of the folks who lived there, it was like inviting trouble. The vagrant smirked as he made his way to the opened window as stealthily as possible.

The former pirate wasn't exactly big on hiding in the shadows, but he was motivated by the notion that if he got caught in this little bit of espionage Fuu would get the wrong idea. That dumb girl would probably think he was jealous or something, which was definitely not the case! He just wanted to find out whether Fuu and her man had been talking shit about him, that was all! So he crawled through the window, only to hear a gasp from a female servant who had decided to busy herself in the kitchen while her employers dined.

It didn't take a genius to know that the woman was going to let out a scream, and in a flash Mugen was behind her, twisting the servant's arm around to pin it behind her back while his other hand cover her mouth. He wasn't going to get caught because some chick decided he was scary! Leaning in he murmured against her ear, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just wanna know-"

His voice fell flat as he heard a shout from the dining hall that was attached to the kitchen by a narrow, open door. Fortunately, from where he was standing he couldn't be seen, which gave him the perfect chance to eavesdrop on the dinner conversation as a woman's voice rang out with indignation, "WHAT? This...this child? This mannerless, plain little thing is to be your wife? I think not!"

Mugen huffed slightly, his grip tightening on the mouth covered by his hand as he continued to restrain the servant. The screeching woman in the other room had given a pretty accurate description of Fuu, actually. A plain child, though mannerless didn't exactly fit her in the rogue's opinion...then again, who was he comparing her to? Himself? It surprised the vagrant that he felt a bit irritated at the way Fuu was spoken about, even if it was true. He said the same sorts of things himself all the time, after all, so why should it offend him?

His thoughts drifted off as he tuned back into the conversation. They were discussing whether Fuu was worthy of being Hiroshi's wife. The woman, whom he had now figured out was the pretty boy's mother, was finding reason after reason to reject her. Fuu was a common working class girl, a waitress at a teahouse! And worse by far than any of that, her father was a Christian!

Knowing full well that her father's religious beliefs held little sway over her own, Mugen rolled his eyes at the notion that the sunflower samurai's Christianity should be the deciding factor. As his storm hued gaze shifted, it landed upon the curve of a silver pot, noticing that Fuu's reflection showed, though slightly distorted by the curve of the metal. He kept his eyes trained there as he listened to the conversation in the other room.

"You love our son in return, Fuu-chan?" The strong yet gentle voice apparently belonged to Hiroshi's father. Mugen heard no answer, but the reflection in the pot dipped it's head in a nod. Something in the vagrant's stomach seemed to twist. Damn...he should have eaten while he was at the teahouse after all!

The ex-pirate didn't even realize a slight sneer had curled across his lips. She really loved this pretty boy, huh? He tore his gaze away from the pot as the father spoke once more, though Mugen was really done listening by this point, "If you love him, the you have our blessing."

The steely eyed criminal murmured to the servant he still held still, "I'm gonna let ya go. Don't scream, I'm leavin', so there's no need."

He waited for some sign of confirmation that the servant understood, and it was given in the form of a frightened nod. As he loosened his grip slowly, ready to clamp a hand over her mouth again if she failed to listen to his request that she keep silent, he heard Fuu utter a single soft word, "Arigato."

"Tch." With more irritation than he'd had when he came in, he swiftly made his way out the window, breaking into a run towards the wall as he heard the Servant let out a screech as soon as he was out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" A shriek erupted from the kitchen as a rather plump, middle aged servant burst into the dining room through the narrow door that separated the two chambers, "A...a criminal! He...he was in the kitchen!"

It was Fuu's first reaction to immediately widen her eyes, and stand. Criminal? Was it Mugen? What was he doing in the kitchen of her fiance's home? Hiroshi stood just as swiftly, placing himself between his betrothed and the room where the danger had apparently been.

"Relax," The samurai master of the house spoke, trying to calm her enough to make some sense out of her words, "How do you know he was a criminal? Did he hurt you? Did he take anything?"

"B-blue rings!" She murmured, gesturing around her wrists, indicating the tattoos that had ringed the swordsman's appendages, "H-he grabbed me! Put his hand on my mouth...I...no, he didn't take a thing...just came in, listened, and left."

At blue rings, Fuu had instantly known. It was Mugen. The last thing she heard was Hiroshi shouting her name, telling her to wait before she rushed out into the pouring rain. She intended to demand answers. What had Mugen been doing there? Had he followed them? Just to eavesdrop on their conversation with his parents? What the hell was he up to?

Inside, Hiroshi was being told to investigate the kitchen, while his father insisted on searching the surrounding area. The women were, of course, to remain inside until it was certain all was safe. But Fuu was already gone. When questioned, Hiroshi made up an excuse, not wanting his parents to know the part of the story that she had left out. That one of her bodyguards had been a criminal.

Silently, Fuu was searching the area outside the kitchen for any sign of Mugen, though she knew he would be long gone by now. He wasn't stupid enough to hang around after the servant had shrieked. From the window she heard a voice, "Fuu-chan!"

Blinking, the twenty year old looked up to see who was addressing her, though she should not have been surprised to see Hiroshi leaning on the window ledge, looking at her with a small frown, "You know it was him…"

A nod shifted the loose bun against her neck as she sighed, "I know...but why would he…"

Her fiance had a notion of why Mugen might have been spying, but he didn't dare put it into words. If he said it, if he acknowledged that there might be something there, then he risked losing her! She had nodded when his father asked if she loved him, but the samurai's son couldn't help thinking there was someone else with a finger hold in her heart. And if he suggested that there was even the slightest chance her former bodyguard might have the same feelings...his frown deepened at the idea.

"Ohhh!" At the sudden sound of realization from Fuu, Hiroshi blinked up at her. Her brows were knit together in irritation and her hands rested on her hips as she scowled. Not the reaction he would have expected if she'd just put the pieces together the way he had, "That….that JERK!"

A long dark ponytail shifted against the samurai's son's back as he canted his head slightly, trying not to appear as confused as he felt. What exactly did she think was going on, anyway? "Fuu-chan?"

"He thinks he can find something to use against us!" She was practically twitching at the unlikely notion that had occurred to her, "He's going to try and get something from me, I just know it, greedy son of a…"

Hiroshi's eyes went wide. Did his betrothed really think he former bodyguard would do such a thing? Blackmail seemed a bit too sophisticated for someone like the former pirate. And even if it wasn't, he doubted that the tactic would be turned against Fuu. Quickly, though, the young man schooled his features into concern, "You think so? That's probably it then."

Fuu knew it was a stretch to think that Mugen would do such a thing. But she was marrying into a fairly wealthy family, and he had no reason to spy on her if he wasn't plotting something. It wasn't like he actually cared for her, after all. She was nothing but a fulfilled obligation from his past.

"Did you find anything?" The sudden shout from behind her startled the brunette, who jumped and turned to see Hiroshi's father approaching from the gate, "I searched the yard, and the road beyond the gate, but - Fuu-chan! You shouldn't be out here! It could be dangerous!"

He had interrupted himself when it became clear that Fuu was lingering in the shadows near the window to the kitchen. The girl fidgeted, trying to come up with a reason for having run out the house and into obvious danger. Somehow she thought that her association with a former pirate might be more condemning in the view of the samurai than the fact that her father had been Christian. After all, she had associated with Mugen by choice, even knowing what he was, "G-gomen, I thought maybe I could help."

The excuse seemed to satiate the man's curiosity, as he sighed and shook his head, "You should be inside with the other women. This man could be very dangerous."

In an attempt to slightly change the course of the conversation, Hiroshi spoke up, "Nothing seems to be missing, Otou-san."

This only caused the older man to frown, "Then he wasn't there as a thief...perhaps he was hoping to do something else…"

His tone was dubious, implying that some sort of harm had been meant to befall someone. His gaze shifted to Fuu, "You should stay the night, I think. We can set up a futon in a guest room. It won't be safe to travel alone in the dark."

Doe soft eyes slid to Hiroshi, then to his father, "I should be alright. I mean, I really ought to get back home. It's much closer to the teahouse, and I don't want to be late for work tomorrow...besides, whoever he was, he's gone now."

The girl needed to talk to Mugen. And that wasn't going to happen if she stayed in the large home for the night. Nor was it going to happen if Hiroshi accompanied her, she knew. So she had to find a way to leave the house, and to leave alone.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Her soon-to-be father-in-law slid the blade he had been carrying as a precaution back into its sheath, "I don't want Hiroshi to go out either alone either, so even if he walked you, he would be forced to stay at your home. I know his mother would not allow it."

"Otou-san!" Hiroshi blushed at the implications of spending the night with Fuu in either house, even if they weren't in the same room, "I...I can handle myself! I can walk Fuu-chan home, and return safely!"

A dark look was shot in the young man's direction, narrowed, dark brown eyes appearing almost black in the night, "Hiroshi! This man is dangerous! He clearly had no intention of taking anything, except perhaps a prisoner, or a life. I will not let you put yourself, or Fuu-chan at risk!"

"I'll stay!" Fuu interrupted, not wanting to see her fiance fight with his father, and earned a surprised look from the men. They had been certain such a strong willed girl would put up more of a fight. What they didn't know, was that Fuu had no intentions of actually staying.

"Alright then," The samurai nodded in satisfaction after a moment, "Let's go back inside."

He wouldn't let Fuu out of his sight until he had guided her into the main room, where his wife was waiting with Hiroshi. The head of the house instructed the still shaken servant that entered at his bidding to show Fuu to where she would be sleeping, and set up a futon in the spare room for their guest. Off the plump woman bustled to do as told

"I think it would be best for all of us to get some rest." He stated calmly to his family, placing a hand on his wife's back and guiding her to their bedchamber, calling over his shoulder, "You too, Hiroshi!"

The young man skulked out of the room after them, still wondering about that swordsman who had snuck into the house, and how Fuu had missed the obvious implications. He was glad she had, but he couldn't help wondering how long it would be before he lost her to her former bodyguard. Eventually, she would have to catch on to reality, right? Or Mugen would get smart and confess. Either way, he had to be careful of the former pirate, and keep the waitress as far from the other man as possible for the time being.

* * *

The house was quiet, very much so. It was easy to assume everyone was asleep; time for Fuu to make her move. She wasn't sure how long she had been resting on her futon, pretending to slumber as she waited for this opportunity. Hopefully Mugen was somewhere she could find him. If not, well, she still had to try. She had to let him know that he needed to leave Hiroshi alone. A part of her wanted to demand what the criminal had been doing in the kitchen, to dare him to tell her he wasn't worried about her. But another part of her was certain that he actually hadn't been worried about her at all. Which meant he was up to something far more dubious.

As quickly and quietly as possible, the waitress stood, and crept into the hallway, not bothering to shut the door behind her for fear of accidentally making a loud noise. A cringe came over her as the floor seemed to creak with her steps, but she couldn't stop. She just had to hope the sound seemed amplified to her because she was trying to be quiet.

Her footsteps carried her to the front door, where she lipped on her sandals. This entrance she shut behind her, if only to keep criminals and raindrops out. The heavy rain of earlier had turned into a soft drizzle. She didn't bother to grab the umbrella that still rested against the wall under awning of the porch before taking off down the path and onto the street. It must have been quite late by this time, because the street was all but silent.

She wandered aimlessly through Edo, looking for Mugen, but not seeing him anywhere. With a frown she realized he was probably at a brothel, it was about the only place he could possibly be at this hour. Why had she been stupid enough to think she could find him, anyway? Now she was wet, and cold and- She yelped as a hand gripped her shoulder, turning her around quickly.

"Fuu-chan! What are you doing?" A sigh escaped as the one who had found her pulled her close in his strong arms, running a hand over her damp hair.

"H-Hiroshi-kun? What...how'd…" She thought she had not been noticed during her escape from the house, but here she was, in the arms of her fiance.

"I thought I heard something, and when I got up to investigate, your door was open, and your room was empty. I was worried." Of course, he'd immediately known what had happened when he had heard the creaking of the floor down the hall from where his room was located. He'd been awake, listening silently for the moment when the brunette would try to make her escape. Not that he regarded her as a prisoner. He just wanted to protect her. So when he'd figured out that she was planning to leave in the night to look for Mugen, of course he had followed. If she found the criminal, if something happened between them, the samurai's son knew it would only leave his beloved hurt. People like Mugen didn't settle down, they didn't stay. He would have his fun with Fuu, and leave her. And Hiroshi wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't lose his Fuu to someone like that!

* * *

A familiar yelp startled Mugen out of his slumber. He was leaning against a wall in an alleyway, and he could have sworn he'd just heard Fuu, and that the girl was in distress. His immediate reflex was to stumble to his feet, reaching for the hilt of his sword. He hesitated though, "Feh, let her fiance save her."

The grumbled reasoning didn't sit well with him, though, even as he tried to talk himself out of going to investigate. So he made his way quickly to the place where the alley let out into the main road. He could tell that the cry had been close, especially when he heard the reassuring voice of the samurai's son coming from just around the corner.

"Fuu-chan!" Rather than step clearly into view on the road, the vagrant pressed his back against the wall so he could peer around the corner unnoticed. Fuu's back was too him, but her betrothed was looking his way, and seemed to spot the former pirate. The younger man's eyes narrowed in the spy's direction even as he spoke to Fuu, causing Mugen to glare back before slowly stalking away back down the alley to where he had been sleeping, flopping down against the wall as the pretty boy could be heard from the main street, "Let's go back to the house, it's not safe to be out this late. That's why Otou-san told you to spend the night."

That last part seemed to be said ever so slightly than the rest of the statement. Aimed to irk or warn Mugen, Fuu was Hiroshi's now. She was even spending the night in his family's home. Mugen closed his eyes and sneered, "Tch, like I care anyway."


	5. Warning and Ruckus

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling very inspired lately. I got hung up on my Fruits Basket fanfic, and spent so much time wracking my brain over it, trying to come up with an ending for its fourth chapter (which I still haven't completed) that I neglected you my loyal readers! I then got hit heavy with inspiration for my Skip Beat! fic, and churned out chapters five and six for it. Then I was sitting here knowing I had to update this one, and wondering where the hell I was going. But, I have some ideas now! Yay me! So, I'm gonna get this done, and hopefully it will spur an instant idea for a chapter six, like happened with my Skip Beat! fic! Hah!

**Disclaimer:** By this point in time, it should be clear who I own, and who I don't. Any characters that actually appeared in the real Samurai Champloo series, aren't mine though, if you were confused.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Warning and Ruckus**

* * *

Fuu wasn't sure how late it had been when she and Hiroshi finally returned to his family's home. He had walked her to her room, assured her that he wouldn't tell his parents about her leaving the house, or about her connection to the criminal who had broken in, then kissed her softly on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams. Not knowing how late she had been out resulted in not really knowing how much sleep she'd actually gotten when she sat up with a bleary yawn, looked about, panicked for a brief moment at the realization she wasn't in her own apartment and relaxed after remembering where she was.

It was hard to believe that so much had happened in a single twenty-four hour period. She'd left her home to go to work the previous morning, not expecting anything remarkable. It had proceeded to be a run of the mill day, up until she was proposed to, the former bodyguard she had been certain she would never see or hear from again suddenly popped up, she met her new fiancé's family, and said former bodyguard broke into that family's house apparently to listen in on said meeting. If it weren't for waking up in a guest room in Hiroshi's house, she would be certain it had all been a dream!

Standing, the twenty year old woman stretched, scratching the back of her neck. She was in a yukata that had been given to her to sleep in, having only changed into it before actually going to sleep. She frowned slightly, remembering that her kimono had been pretty wet after her outing in the rain in search of Mugen the night before. It probably wouldn't be dry yet. A quick look at the rack she had draped it on near the window confirmed her suspicions, and she groaned in response. What was she supposed to wear now? She couldn't run around in the yukata she'd slept in! And she certainly couldn't go to work in it! Damn Mugen for making her follow him last night! Okay, so he hadn't forced her, but if he hadn't broken into the house and made it so obvious he was up to no good, she wouldn't have had to chase after him to see what exactly he was doing! Her logic was flawless, this was his fault!

Suddenly, her mind returned to her previous thought. She couldn't go to work in a yukata. It occurred to her, that she didn't have the slightest idea what time it was, other than a good time to panic. The young waitress rushed to her bedroom door and moved to push the shoji aside so that she could ask whomever she happened to stumble upon first what the current hour happened to be. She was probably running so late! As the screen slid away to reveal the hall, the maid that Mugen had so selfishly accosted the night before stood there, blinking in surprise at the fact that she hadn't even been able to knock yet. In the servant's hands was a deep green kimono with copper colored embroidery in the shape of koi on it. Not that Fuu noticed before demanding, "What time is it?"

"You have plenty of time, Miss." The maid calmly replied with a small smile, "Hiroshi-sama visited the tea house, and assured them that you would be there in about an hour. I was just about to make certain you were awake."

An hour? She glanced at the window outside. That couldn't be right. Judging by the amount of sunlight, she was already late, or would be by the time she arrived.

Seeing the younger woman's look of confusion the servant patiently explained, "He made them aware of the situation last night. You employer said it would be alright if you ran a little late. Hiroshi-sama also purchased this for you; he said your other kimono somehow got wet?"

Fuu looked to the new kimono that was offered by the maid, then to her still damp pink ensemble. Green wasn't exactly the waitress' color of choice, but she didn't doubt it would look nice on her. And she did need something to wear, so she couldn't exactly object. With a nod, she reached out to accept the gift, "Thank you."

"Thank Hiroshi-sama when next you see him. He's obviously quite smitten." The older woman smiled and turned, "Breakfast shall be waiting when you are ready."

The shoji slid shut, and Fuu regarded the kimono carefully, smiling to herself at the kindness she was being shown by her betrothed before she set about dressing.

* * *

Hiroshi sat at the table in the dining room, legs crossed in front of him as he sipped a cup of green tea. He'd already had his own breakfast before setting out to run a few errands in the morning. It was evident that Fuu had been exhausted after the previous night's excitement, so his first stop was to the tea house, to explain the situation and see if they would be willing to allow his fiancé to come in a bit later than usual.

He told them that he had taken her to his house to meet his family, as had been the plan, but that things had been interrupted by an intruder. If they saw anyone who seemed criminal or suspicious, be careful, because he suspected that Fuu might have been the man's target. He also explained that the man might somehow know Fuu, so they should exercise extreme caution, but not be too obvious about it, of course. Just keep her away from suspicious parties.

His next stop was in the shopping district, where he searched for a kimono for his bride to be. He knew the one she wore the previous night when she went out looking for the vagrant would not be dry, so he would have to find her something else to go to work in. After a brief perusal of the merchandise he decided on a lovely green color with copper embroidery.

Just a short while ago, he'd returned home, and handed the kimono to his maid, explaining that Fuu might be worried about being late, but that it had been taken care of, and that an incident the previous night had led to the woman's kimono getting wet, so she would need the new one to wear to work. During this conversation his mother had entered the room, and once the servant had given a nod and turned to fulfill Hiroshi's orders, the mistress of the household proceeded to inform him that she certainly hoped this tea house job wouldn't be permanent. It was, in his mother's opinion, the duty of a wife to care for the household and raise children, not to work. That was the husband's task.

With a roll of his eyes her son had sighed, and proceeded to inform her that Fuu would work until she no longer desired to. He reminded his mother that even though she was the mistress of their household, servants did most of the chores, and he had had a nanny when he was a child. Fuu would be provided with the same if she needed them to be able to continue doing as she desired. Of course, he secretly hoped that she would be a housewife. The image of her waiting for him when he came home, their child in her arms and dinner on the table brought a warm smile to his features. With a huff, his mother had turned and left the room, probably to pester a servant.

This left Hiroshi as he was now, sitting cross-legged at the table, tea cup in hand, soft smile on his face as he thought of his future with Fuu. A creak sounded from the stairs, alerting him to the fact that the woman in question was approaching, since everyone else was on the first floor already. Eager to greet her, he stood, and moved to where the stairs let out into the main hallway, stopping as he saw her descending. He had done a good job, he thought, in choosing a kimono. She looked beautiful in anything, of course. But the darker tones of the kimono he had selected, as opposed to the pink she usually wore gave her a more grown up appearance. The copper koi stood out, complimenting her bright brown gaze and hair.

"You...wow." He looked almost in awe at her appearance as she reached the bottom of the stairs, accepting the hand he offered to help her down the last couple steps. A blush crept over her features as he stared at her, and he could tell she was feeling self conscious again, "You look lovely, not that you weren't always."

A small smile came to her lips as he guided her to the dining room table. As soon as Fuu had settled on the floor, legs tucked neatly beneath her, the servants brought her breakfast. Considering what his mother seemed to think women should behave like, the brunette was rather surprised at the impressive portion. She supposed it had more to do with Hiroshi having seen her appetite before than it did with his mother's opinion, though. Taking her chopsticks in hand, the woman looked at the spread before her. Fish, rice, the typical Japanese breakfast, in hearty helpings. It was hard to decide what to eat first.

When his betrothed had finally settled on her first dish and begun to eat, her healthy appetite was endearing as far as he was concerned, Hiroshi took the opportunity to speak, "I hope you don't mind if I walk you to the tea house today, Fuu-chan."

Her cheeks full of food the hungry waitress turned a surprised look at him. Hadn't he already been out to her place of employment? There was no need for him to waste time traveling back out that way.

"It's really no trouble, if that's what you're thinking." He chuckled softly, reaching out to brush away a stray piece of rice that had stuck to the corner of her mouth, "I want to make sure you're safe."

The look she gave him as she swallowed the food in her mouth was meant to remind him that she wasn't actually in any physical danger, because she knew the idiot who had come into the kitchen the night before. She couldn't say so aloud, of course, since Hiroshi's mother was in the home somewhere.

"You think you can handle it," The samurai's son reasoned in response to her silent objection, "But if the man who broke in was a hired spy or assailant, what then?"

Fuu's features fell as she considered this option. She really didn't think Mugen would hurt her. Not physically, anyway. He'd always been the one to _save _her after all. At most, he might try to exhort money from her or the family she was marrying into. Right? But Hiroshi's words reminded her that while they'd been together, he had taken jobs other than being her bodyguard. And some of them had been pretty shady. He'd even worked for yakuza before. If someone gave him the right sum, would he turn on her? Was he her friend, or had he only helped her to repay a debt?

"I'd just feel better if I could walk to and from the tea house with you." Hiroshi's words broke her from her thoughts. She didn't think that her fiancé would stand a chance against Mugen in a fight. In fact, she was certain that the samurai's son would be slaughtered. And if her former bodyguard was really acting as a hired thug, then he wouldn't let anyone stand between him and his target, "Fuu-chan?"

"Alright, I suppose." She felt awful agreeing. It meant she was putting Hiroshi in harm's way, should Mugen have actually turned on her. And it somehow felt as though she was saying she didn't trust Mugen any longer. But she definitely couldn't voice any of her objections, not with the risk of someone in the household overhearing. Her chopsticks were set on the table and she stood, "I guess we should get going, I'm already late as it is."

As the waitress moved toward the door, her fiancé's brow furrowed in concern. Something in the way she responded didn't sit right. Even worse was the fact that a meal she had seemed so eager to take part in sat less than half eaten on the table. If he was reading the situation accurately, Fuu was worried about something...more likely someone. Hiroshi could only hope that someone was him.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, her escort rose as well, and followed after her, sliding on his footwear, and following her out the door. It was a quiet walk to the tea house, with Fuu obviously thinking about something. The man at her side knew he should probably say something, but he wasn't sure what had her so deep in thought, and therefore, he didn't know what words might provide some comfort, "Fuu-chan?"

"Hmm?" She blinked, coming out of her deep focus and turning to look at him as the slowed to a stop, "What is it, Hiroshi-kun?"

"Umm...first, we're here." He indicated the tea house with a tilt of his head. Fuu nodded, and shifted to proceed into her place of employment, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist, "I said that was first. There's more I want to say though."

The waitress turned to look at him, unsure of what he wanted to talk about, "Hiroshi-kun, can't it wait until after I get off? I'm already late and-"

"It won't take long. I promise." With an irritated huff, Fuu gestured that her fiancé should continue speaking. Knowing that she wouldn't leave now, he released her hand, so she wouldn't feel trapped, "Okay. I...I really don't trust that Mugen guy. I know he used to be your friend...but...I really think you should avoid him."

"Mugen?" His betrothed sighed and frowned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Is that what this is...you're still worried about that? Still jealous of a memory? He's not here for me, so don't worry, Hiroshi-kun. He didn't come here looking for me, I just happened to be here."

"Which is what worries me! You know what happened last night. Why would he do that? I know of one reason!" He knew of two actually. Maybe, hopefully, Fuu was right last night in her theory last night and the break in was an attempt to find blackmail material. But there was the chance that Mugen had been checking out the competition, and was secretly harboring feelings for the waitress. But for now, Hiroshi would choose to believe the first possibility. Dropping his voice to a hush so that they wouldn't draw any further attention to their discussion he reminded her of an important fact about her former bodyguard, "He's a pirate. Who knows what he's capable of, Fuu-chan! Just...just be careful."

She didn't want to believe that her friend, her former bodyguard would be capable of something like that. But she knew that he could be selfish, very selfish. There were times he was a downright bastard! And she really didn't want to start a fight with her fiancé in the middle of the street, especially not the day after becoming engaged, "I'll be careful."

"Good. And...can I be selfish enough to ask one more thing?" The voice that came from the dark haired man was suddenly a bit sheepish as he glanced between the ground and his future bride.

Fuu had to smile at his behavior. He was acting like a little boy about to ask for something he shouldn't...or about to steal a kiss, perhaps. It was cute. She let out a small laugh, "What is it, Hiroshi-kun?"

"I want...I mean, I know it's unconventional, and a bit...um...it will probably cause gossip...but...I want you to stay at my house. At least until Mugen leaves town, or I think you're safe." He glanced up to see the woman's face shift from shock, to contemplation, to irritation. She looked like she was about to actually start yelling at him. They'd never actually had a real fight, and he didn't want to start now, "Please! You'd stay in your own room, just like last night. I...I don't feel safe with you in that apartment by yourself. I'd worry about you!"

A deep breath was drawn by the brunette as she tried to calm down, her brow twitching. She didn't want to cause a scandal. Of course, she'd spent a year traveling with two men unsupervised when she was fifteen. That was pretty scandalous. At least at his house, she would be chaperoned by his parents, "Alright. Fine."

It took a moment for her compliance to register, but when it did, Hiroshi's face bloomed into a relieved smile. He wouldn't have to worry about Mugen sneaking into her apartment at night or something now! She would be walked to and from work by himself, and there would be no chance for the rogue to get the waitress alone! This limited opportunities for the pirate to either kidnap her or steal her heart! It was a definite win win situation. Hiroshi swept in to press a kiss against Fuu's forehead. Chaste enough for a public display of affection, it wouldn't cause gossip, "Arigato! I will rest much easier knowing that you are safe! I'll pick you up at the end of your shift!"

Fuu smiled at his exuberance, shaking her head in amusement. It was amazing to her that this man cared so much for her. He was so open with his affection. She was unused to it, that was for sure, "I'll see you then, Hiroshi-kun."

She turned and stepped into the tea house to begin her shift. Only once she had done so, did her betrothed finally feel it alright to walk away. He would return to his home until her shift was nearly over. No sense hovering, that would make her feel like he was overbearing. And he certainly didn't want that.

* * *

Fuu moved through the lunch crowd with a grace that none would have thought possible if they had seen her four years earlier. In her hands was grasped a wooden platter that bore the orders of her customers as she swept her way across the tea house to the table in the innermost corner, brightly smiling as she came to a stop and skillfully balanced the tray in one hand to disperse the dishes to those who had requested them, "Here we are! Four orders of green tea, and a large plate of dumplings to split!"

At the table were seated two sleek but strong men, and the women that accompanied them. A single look at the ladies would make it quite clear why the men had chosen their company, from the curve of broad hips that narrowed to narrow waists, and erupted into impressive cleavage. They were the type of women that would have once upon a time had the waitress feeling very self conscious, the type a certain rogue prefered. With a violent shake of her head Fuu chased such thoughts from her head. There was no need to worry what that jerk prefered now. She had a man who loved her, and she loved him, and they were to be married. So Mugen didn't matter in the slightest! Plastering her most congenial expression over her features once more, she gave a bow to the foursome who looked at her with some concern, "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask!"

With that she bustled off to take the order at another table, barely registering the curvaceous women she had just served murmuring to their dates about the strange behavior of their waitress. Though the brunette maintained her pleasant expression for the sake of her customers, on the inside, she was feeling a bit low. She couldn't stop the question of why from circling through her mind. Why had Mugen come to Edo? Was it a coincidence, or had he intended to find her? The answer was probably the first, but could she be certain? Why had he broken into her fiancé's home while she was meeting Hiroshi's family? She couldn't fathom an answer for that. Sure, she had suggested that he was looking for some kind of dirt to hold over her for blackmail, but somehow, she wasn't able to think of his extorting her like that. Maybe that was her naive hope that he still considered her a friend getting the better of her though. Why was Hiroshi so dead set against her having any contact with the pirate? Her betrothed knew she had considered the swordsman a friend, and how, together with Jin, he had helped her find her father, and saved her countless times. One would think that a man would be grateful to someone who made it possible for him to meet his intended. But instead, Hiroshi seemed to hold a grudge. She'd made a quip about the samurai's son being jealous, but even if he was, she knew there was no reason for him to be. Mugen had never seen her as more that a child. He never would see her as more that a child. And besides that, she had agreed to marry Hiroshi! Even with Mugen standing right there, she had accepted the younger man's proposal. If she had been so in love with the criminal, she would have turned her current fiance away and left with the other then. But, she hadn't. So obviously it was Hiroshi she was in love with.

Trembling hands held the tray over her chest, grasping so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. Automatically she went through the routine of taking orders, though she wasn't committing them to memory, nor was she marking them down anywhere as one might expect. Her mind was too busy running through the continuous loop of why. When she reached the end of her ponderings, it would begin again. She vaguely registered the customers at the table, a family with three young children, making some small talk, and even inquiring if she was well. As a matter of course, she replied that she was fine. Steps rang through the tea house as customers came and went, the waitress offering a bow to the family she had been chatting with, with her usual suggestion that they ask her if they find themselves needing anything. As she turned to walk away, she still had no clue what they had ordered, not that she knew that. It wasn't until a gruff voice shattered her endlessly cycling thoughts that she was jolted out of the continuum.

"Oi, Girly, get over here and and get my order." The clack of metal soled geta resounded as the murmur of the customers died and Fuu whirled to see Mugen propping his feet on his selected table. Her gaze, which had grown wide with surprise now narrowed with agitation as her brow twitched at the fact that he was getting mud from last nights rain all over the tabletop! Her grip on that wooden tray loosened, on hand balling into a fist at her side as she began to step towards him, forgetting about Hiroshi's warning to stay away from the rogue, intent on giving her former bodyguard a piece of her mind.

Mugen, seeing her anger, simply offered a smug smirk, and leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. He was enjoying pissing her off, it gave him a certain satisfaction that it hadn't provided even back when they had been traveling together. And from the back of his mind the thought of _serves her right_ emerged. He wasn't sure where such a thought came from, or what she had done to warrant this treatment, but come on, she was Fuu. Surely she had committed some past sin that gave him the right to bully her. He refused to even entertain the possibility that he was egging her on because she had recently gotten engaged. Why the hell should that matter to him? His smirk grew broader as he noticed her moving toward him, then turned quickly to a frown when the tea shop's proprietess stepped between them.

"I'm afraid Fuu-chan is busy tending to other customers." The woman said sharply, offering a tight smile, "So, if you wish to be served, I would gladly see to you personally."

Fuu halted as her boss suddenly intercepted her path. The woman, broad shouldered and strong willed, wasn't facing her employee, but rather the criminal who had been antagonizing the waitress. Apparently, at least the best that the brunette could figure out, the owner of the tea house had sensed that violence was impending, and thus her business in possible danger. It was only right that the woman should intercede. A deep breath later Fuu had calmed enough to continue with her job, allowing her to notice for the first time that she hadn't been very successful in taking the family's order before Mugen had walked in. Hurrying back to the table, the young waitress bow and began apologizing profusely for her mistake, informing them that she would not make the same error this time, and that their order would be taken directly to the kitchen.

Mugen for his part was scowling at the lady that had blocked his view, and his encounter, with Fuu. A quick scan of the older woman's body told him she was no server. First of all, she was a rather large built woman. Not fat per say, but muscled and solid, not the sort that would draw in customers if stationed at the front of a restaurant. Second, from the smell of her, she spent more time in the kitchen than outside of it, "What's the deal, lady? Ain't the waitress supposed to do the waiting? Go back to cookin' and let the bitch do her job."

It was the proprietess' turn to glare now, and a frightening glare she had, at least to any normal person. But, Mugen wasn't normal. He was a swordsman, a criminal, and perhaps a touch on the insane side. Hearing the girl she regarded as nearly a daughter spoken about in such harsh terms, well, it was little wonder that Hiroshi had warned her about this man! Taking another step towards the villainous seeming man, the tea house's owner folded her arms over her ample bosom, "The _young lady_ is doing her job just fine. We have extra cooks on hand, and the front of the house is a bit crowded with the lunch rush, I thought I'd step in to help. Now, what was it you wanted?"

Even from the entrance to the kitchen, where she delivered the order she had just taken to the husband of the proprietress, who was surprising svelte in comparison to his wife, Fuu could hear the words being exchanged at Mugen's table. It made her happy to hear the woman who had been like a mother to her the last four years defending her, but it worried her more. She didn't think the pirate would slay an unarmed woman without just cause. She hoped not. Even if a punch was thrown his way, he wouldn't go so far as to use his blade, right? Her lips pursed with worry. Mugen was dangerous. Hiroshi had been right about that much. If you made a foe of the former bodyguard, you were as good as dead.

The pirate gave the woman before him another once over. If she decided to get into a brawl, she could probably hold her own pretty well, should the weapon of choice be fists, and her opponent be...well...not him. If this lady was married, her husband was either a hulking man, or he was completely horsewhipped. Mugen's chair remained tilted back on it's hind legs, his feet propped on the table, arms folded behind his neck as he let his gaze lazily linger in contemplation, "You ain't gonna let me have any fun, huh? Alright, guess I'll just have some sake and dumplings. See if you can't get Girly to pay. She still owes me."

"We don't serve sake," The woman practically growled at his nonchalant attitude, "And if you are having dumplings, you are paying for your own. Fuu-chan will not be providing you with anything."

"No sake? Man, what kind of dump is this place?" The vagrant groused with a sigh, picking at his ear with his pinky, "I ain't got much on me...you sure she ain't gonna pay what she owes in the way of dumplings?"

"This is a tea house, we provide mostly tea as far as drinks are concerned. And even if we did have sake, I wouldn't serve it to an obvious thug like you anyhow." The polite smile plastered on the broad woman's face was obviously fake, despite the renewed calmness in her tone, "And Fuu-chan most certainly is not giving you dumplings. You will get what you can get for on your own."

"Fine, fine." Mugen waved one hand dismissively as he flicked the wax he had pulled from the ear using the pinky of his other hand away. He dug the latter hand into his pocket and procured the last of his coins, "Gimme a cup of tea, and as many dumplings as this gets me."

The woman skeptically eyed the money, while Fuu peered around the corner from the kitchen entrance and nearly fell over at the notion that Mugen would actually willingly pay for something...or drink tea for that matter. Finally, the owner reached down and snatched up the coins, business was business, and in the same move shoved the rogue's feet from the table, sending his chair clattering back to all fours, "No feet where you eat! I'll see what I can do."

Mugen was startled by the actions of the proprietess, and jostled by the sudden lurch forward of his chair. What the hell! On Fuu had ever treated him like that, where did this old bag get off thinking she could act that way with him? He leapt from his seat shaking a fist after the retreating form of the owner, "You old bitch! I'll put my feet where I want to!"

"There are children present!" She called over her shoulder, voice stern as ever, clearly unintimidated by the pirate's antic, "Stop with the swearing, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap...then at least some part of you will be clean! And, I'm only fifteen or so years older than you!"

"Still an old hag!" Mugen roared in reply as the woman disappeared into the kitchen, though he didn't swear this time. There were several tables with families at them, not that he cared. Somehow though, he wasn't sure he could actually stop that woman if she decided to assault him with soap. Not that he'd admit to being scared, especially being scared of a chick. So, he just chalked it up to not wanting to fight with her. He'd come to annoy Fuu anyway, not to pick fights with old hags. Steely eyes flitted across the room to where Fuu was delivering food to a woman who had come in with her young daughter. As the brunette sat a plate before each of them, she stopped to crouch before the little girl, who had to be three or four, not that the vagrant was good at guessing ages, and began to chat with the child. The tones were soft, Mugen couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but he saw the warm smile on Fuu's face, and the happy giggles that slipped from the girl's lips as the waitress made funny faces and spoke to her. Without realizing it, the criminal found a small smile threatening to spread onto his own features.

"Tea and four dumplings." Came a voice from just off to the side, drawing Mugen's attention toward the speaker. It was the broad shouldered owner, who roughly sat a cup of tea on the table, sloshing some of its contents over.

"Huh?" The rogue had only caught a bit of what she had said, something about dumplings. He was too busy making sure any trace of a potential smile had been demolished from his features to pay her much a glance from the proprietess in Fuu's direction let him know he'd been caught staring at the very least.

"Your money gets you tea and four dumplings. No more. And you don't get any change." She watched the waitress interacting with the little girl for a moment longer before reminding her to get back to waiting on the other customers. As Fuu bustled off to get back to work, the owner's gaze turned back to Mugen. Where once her fierce glare had been, she now wore a curious, scrutinizing expression. She hadn't missed how the tattooed man had watched her employee, or the faintest hint of a smile that had briefly flicked over his features, "Fuu-chan's a special girl. She'll make a fine wife and mother, and Hiroshi-san is very lucky to have her."

For a moment, Mugen's dark sights followed his former traveling companion, unaware that the comments made by the older woman were a test of sorts. She was curious to see how he would react to her comments about the waitress. As he watched Fuu almost glide between the tables, it was strange to see her appearing as a woman. She obviously held the ability to charm her customers, and the children that came into the establishment smiled and laughed at her as she interacted with them. Without really thinking he murmured a soft, "Yeah…"

"Pfft!" He quickly corrected himself as he realized he had agreed to something rather sappy, and about no one other than that nagging bitch Fuu! He let out a short, barking laugh, which may or may not have been a bit forced, drawing the attention of some of the clients, and Fuu as well, "Yeah sure, if your into the whole ball and chain thing, maybe. I mean, if you want a nagging, clumsy, not at all pretty, more trouble than she's worth-"

His list of negatives went on, even if he was reaching for some of them. Fuu stood on the other end of the room, trembling slightly, wondering why she had ever missed him, why his opinion had ever mattered! He was a jerk, that's the only thing he was, "GET OUT MUGEN!"

Her sudden outburst startled everyone. Mugen fell silent mid-insult, and the proprietess stopped herself in the middle of a swing that would have landed a blow to the back of the head that the pirate hadn't seen coming. The customers stopped talking amongst themselves, and every set of eyes in the establishment turned toward the normally kind and sweet waitress. In this town, Fuu was known among the citizens as being gentle and soft spoken. Those who knew her best knew she could agitated at times. Mugen, who had traveled with her for a year had seen her lose her temper on numerous occasions. Though try as he might, he was having trouble recalling a single instance where she actually told him to leave, let alone screamed at him to.

"Get out." Fuu muttered again, fists clenched at her sides, shaking in rage, and perhaps in emotional pain as well. She wasn't going to cry, she told herself. Not over him, and certainly not when she was engaged. It didn't matter what Mugen thought of her, because he wasn't a part of her life. He hadn't been for four years, "...out…"

"I ain't leavin' 'til I get to eat. My dumplings ain't here yet." Mugen informed her stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest as he fixed a challenging stare on her.

At this point, the tea house's owner was wondering if she should just throw the pirate out. Hiroshi had asked her to keep him from bothering Fuu, obviously she had failed in that mission. Yes, telling him to leave would be for the best. Leaning in the woman spoke softly, not wanting to upset her employee further, "Mugen-san, was it? I think you should go. You've gone and upset her. If you wait outside, I'll bring your dumplings, and you can take them with you."

"San?" Mugen scoffed at the honorific, who the hell used honorifics with a marked criminal, "Don't try buttering me up, hag. I ain't leaving. I came in for a sit down meal, I'm stayin' and eatin'."

"No," It was Fuu's voice this time, shaking with her effort and failure to keep her tone steady, "You're leaving. And not just the tea house. You're leaving Edo as well. If the only reason you're hanging around is to...to...try and disrupt my relationship with Hiroshi-kun….or...whatever the goal of your sick game is, then there's no reason for you to be here."

"Who died and made you Daimyo, Girly?" The pirate's words carried an irritated edge, his steely eyes a dangerous glint. He didn't like taking orders, and he certainly didn't like the fact that this particular person was trying to order him out of the city. Out of her life, "You think I'm here to play a fuckin' mind game? Don't flatter yourself. I didn't even know you were here when I came to Edo. I just came here lookin' for a place ta eat and get outta the rain. I don't give a fuck about you and Pretty Boy gettin' married or not."

"Oh?" Fuu's eyes blazed as she fixed a glare on him, the owner's scolding about swearing getting lost in the background, "Then what were you doing last night? I know that was you, so don't deny it!"

Mugen blinked, suddenly at a loss for words. He'd known that the servant at the house had screamed, but he didn't know that Fuu knew the intruder was him! And he certainly didn't expect it to be brought up, especially in public! He fixed a glinting glare on her in return, "What makes you so sure whoever you're talkin' about was me, huh, Girly?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Fuu scoffed at him, "Not many people could confuse a description of you with someone else! SO what the hell were you doing there?"

"I was….I…." He was listening in to hear what shit they were talking about him. That's why he'd gone in, wasn't it? He should just tell her the damn truth! Except, it suddenly occurred to him that he should have left a lot sooner than he did if all he wanted was proof that they were talking shit. It was clear that they'd been having a family dinner to discuss the engagement, from the time he'd started listening it was clear. So why hadn't he left earlier?

"You were…?" Fuu prompted, her gaze shifting from harsh to curious with a touch of exasperation. She'd never known Mugen not to have a ready retort. Yet here he was fumbling to come up with an answer. What on earth was going on. For some reason, she had the sudden sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

"I was-" Mugen started again, but whether he had an actual reply or not, she'd never know. Because at that moment he was cut off by someone else rushing into the tea house.

"Fuu-chan? Are you alright?" Wide, dark brown eyes took in the suddenly silent scene as the new arrival looked for any cause for concern. Well, any cause besides the vagrant at the table across the establishment from where Fuu stood. No wonder he had heard the shouts from down the street.

"Hiroshi-kun?" The waitress blinked in surprise as her fiance walked in on the scene. He had said he would pick her up when she was done, but this was just the lunch rush, which should have been winding down if it hadn't been for the distractions caused by Mugen's arrival. She still had until the dinner rush was over before she would be finished. Such were the hassles of working for a small tea house, "Hiroshi-kun, you're here very early, I don't get off until-"

"It's a good thing I stopped for lunch, then." Hiroshi interupted her, crossing to Fuu's side, sending the proprietress across the room a subtle look that told her they would be having words later.

"Tch." The slight sound of disgust was all that was heard from the pirate before he suddenly stood and stormed out of the establishment, not drinking so much as a sip of his tea, and not waiting for his dumplings after all. That was a definite sign to the owner of the shop. Things had gotten a lot more complicated when that rogue came into town.

A clap of the proprietress' hands broke the tension in the room, "Alright then, that was exciting! Fuu-chan, why don't you get your fiance a seat! You can join him for lunch, I'll take care of the rest of this crowd myself! But once you're done with your lunch break, it's back to work, Fuu-chan!"

Fuu let her anger, confusion and frustration out in a single long sigh, allowing it to leave the tea house with Mugen, then nodded at her employer's instructions. Taking her fiance by the hand, she led him to a vacant table along the outside wall, "I'm glad you stopped by, Hiroshi-kun. And, gomen. I guess I had a harder time with my promise than I thought I would."

"At least you're safe." Hiroshi replied with a smile as he settled in beside her at the table. He was worried though, behind his warm expression. Every moment that Fuu had to interact with Mugen was a moment that could end in disaster. He had no real fear of the former body guard harming her. He had his suspicions where other matters were concerned though.

After lunch, Hiroshi bid a polite farewell to his fiance, kissing her upon the brow, and bowing to the owner of the tea house before departing. He didn't wander far, though. He doubted Mugen would return to her place of employ any time soon, and certainly not during her current shift, but he couldn't be too careful. He would keep out of Fuu's line of sight, patrolling the surrounding area until it was time for her to get off, then pick her up.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Hiroshi made certain it remained that way by entering the tea house right as dinner rush was ending and taking a seat near the door to wait for Fuu. He had to walk her home without a doubt now. After the shouting match earlier in the day, her rough comrade was definitely going to try to approach her again. She would walk no where by herself, he vowed that.

No mention of the incident was made at dinner with his parents. After all, neither Fuu nor her betrothed wanted them to find out the truth about Mugen and his connection to the journey four years ago. After they had finished eating, the brunette gave a polite bow, quickly excusing herself to her room. She wanted to write to Jin as soon as possible. If she was going to get married, and she was, then she expected him to be there after all.


	6. Correspondence

**A/N:** Well, this is chapter number six.

**Disclaimer:** Mugen, Fuu, Jin and Shin, you know them? I don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Correspondence**

* * *

_Dear Jin and Shino,_

_It's been awhile since I've written to you, huh? I hope you're both still doing well. I'll have to come see your new home soon! But, I won't be able to travel for a bit, I have an important event to plan, which is one of the reason's for this letter. Another reason is to let you know that I won't be at my apartment. I'll still be in Edo though! So any messenger should be able to find me._

_There's so much to say! I suppose I'll start by telling you what the important event I need to plan is, since you're probably dying of curiosity! Brace yourselves for some exciting news, you might want to sit down if you aren't already. I'm getting married! Of course I want you two to be there, which is why I had to write you as soon as possible after becoming engaged._

_The next thing you're probably wondering is who I'm marrying and how it came about. Well, I believe I've mentioned in past letters a frequent customer at the tea house where I work, a samurai's son by the name of Gijouhei Hiroshi. I guess he used to stop in once and a while before I got a job there, then after I started working I remember the owner (oh, you'll like her! She's a strong woman with a heart of gold!) mentioning in casual conversation that he had begun to visit more regularly. Of course, being a waitress it's my job to be friendly and talk to the customers as well as bring them their orders, so naturally, over time, I got to know Hiroshi-kun better. I never guessed that he felt anything more than friendship, though. Not until he suddenly confessed his feelings for me and proposed yesterday! I was startled to say the least, but that's not the only reason my reply took a few moments._

_Of course, who would pick the most memorable day of my life so far to come walking into the tea house where I work and ruin the moment? That big jerk Mugen! I haven't seen him for four years, and he comes in and starts acting like a complete idiot, just like he used to. Hiroshi-kun got so mad he almost tried to start a fight. Of course, even if he is a huge creep, Mugen is still one of the two best swordsmen I know (Jin being the other of course) and would kill Hiroshi-kun in an actual fight! I couldn't let that happen, so I put a stop to it. Mugen seemed to be acting strange, though. He was probably just pissed that I spoiled his fun, because he left without even ordering anything._

_I did accept Hiroshi-kun's proposal, of course, somewhere during the chaos. I wasn't about to let Mugen spoil the moment completely! After I accepted, my new fiance invited me to meet his parents. I can't say I wasn't nervous. After all, he comes from a family of samurai that still serves the shogunate loyally. And, well, you know my past. Hiroshi-kun was quick to reassure me, though, and promised to marry me even if his family didn't approve. Isn't that just the sweetest, most romantic thing ever?_

_While his mother didn't warm up to me right away, and I'm still not sure she has even as I write this, his father seemed to accept me. Even after hearing about my past, and the truth behind the sunflower samurai, he told me that as long as I loved Hiroshi-kun, then we had his blessing. It was nice, to be accepted by such a well respected family, or at least the majority of them. The only part of my story I left a bit out on was Mugen...I really don't know how they'd take my association with someone like him._

_Speaking of that jerk, he managed to mess up two important moments in one day! Just as our engagement was earning the blessing of Hiroshi-kun's father, one of the servant's came running in screaming about an intruder in the kitchen. A criminal marked with blue rings. I only know one person who fits that description. I don't know what that idiot hoped to gain by sneaking into the kitchen! He didn't even steal anything!_

_Hiroshi-kun's father insisted that I spend the night at their home, which is huge by the way, and I accepted even though I didn't think Mugen would actually hurt me. If I put up to much of an argument, they would have realized that I had a connection to him! Hiroshi-kun insists that from now on, he walk me to and from work. I don't have a problem with it, not after what happened today._

_Everything was fine until lunch time. Hiroshi-kun had dropped me off at the tea house as promised that morning, and things were going very well. Then that jerk showed up! Of course he started making a scene as usual. I told him he should leave, and he refused like the overgrown child he is. It wasn't until Hiroshi-kun stopped in for lunch that Mugen finally gave up and left. Hopefully I won't have to deal with him anymore. He should be out of Edo in plenty of time before the wedding!_

_I'll start planning for the ceremony and such right away of course. But we can't set a date until we know when you'll be here. I know I said I worried about Hiroshi-kun's family finding out about Mugen's role in my past, but I'm not worried about them meeting you at all, Jin! After all, you're a well mannered, respectable man. And Shino-chan, I'm sure they won't hold your former situation against you. It wasn't your fault, and Jin rescued you so valiantly. Well, I might be expecting too much of Hiroshi-kun's mother. But his father will greet you with open arms!_

_Please, write back soon to let me know when you can be here. The sooner the better, I can't wait to become a bride!_

_Friends forever,_

_Fuu_

Jin skimmed the letter another time as he sat in the dining area of his modest home. There weren't many rooms, a main gathering area, a combined kitchen and dining room, and a bedroom. Of course he wasn't counting the outhouse located in the backyard.

He arched a brow as he let his dark eyes wander the lengthy description of Fuu's recent experiences. She always wrote such long letters, not that he didn't appreciate being brought up to date, but surely she could be more concise. At least she included a date at the top of each tome-like letter. It was this numerical marking that allowed him to distinguish that the message had been written five days prior to his receiving meant the person who had delivered it made rather good time, arriving in the small town where he and Shino resided in a mere four days. For someone on foot it took around twice that time, the messenger had been on horseback. A riding messenger cost more, Fuu must have been eager to get the news of her engagement to them. A subtle curve found his lips at the fact that the letter seemed to mention their former traveling companion about as often as it did her intended. The small fact was not lost on the ronin, "Hnn…"

Shino came in from the back yard, where she had been retrieving the laundry hung out to dry. Soft and seldom as her personal hero spoke, she never seemed to miss his verbalizations, however subtle they were. So it was no surprise that she heard his amused and contemplative utterance, "Jin? Is that another letter from Fuu-chan?"

The swordsman replied with a nod, setting the parchment on the table in front of him as he glanced at his wife. The elegant beauty slowly crouched to place the basket of laundry on the floor just inside their bedroom before making her way to the kitchen and dining area. Standing over her husband, she peered over his shoulder at the letter, "Good! It's been far too long since we've heard from her! What does she have to say?"

Replying to this inquiry took a bit more that a syllable or a gesture on the ronin's part. His gaze fixed on the letter he replied in a calm tone with a nearly imperceptible hint of underlying amusement, "She's getting married...to a samurai's son. Oh, and Mugen is in Edo, it seem."

* * *

There had been no sign of Mugen for the last two weeks. Hiroshi had walked Fuu to and from work, as well as anywhere else she had needed to travel. She was never left unattended. In honesty, it was slightly annoying. Though, she did appreciate the concern, she missed her privacy, a privilege which she now only found herself able to indulge in in her own room.

Sometimes, the waitress would think she saw her former bodyguard. A flash of red that just had to be his haori, a glimpse of unruly dark hair just up ahead i n the crowd that disappeared among the throngs too had told him to leave. Leave the tea house, leave Edo. Since when did he listen to what he was told though? She didn't expect him to come crawling back and apologize. That wasn't something Mugen would do, she knew that. But somehow, she thought she might just spot him waiting for a chance to get her alone, not that that chance would ever come with the way she was being treated. Still, he should have lasted at least a week or two with his stubborn streak, but she hadn't seen him since their shouting match.

The brunette sighed as she flopped back against the wood of the porch that wrapped around her fiance's home. Her future father in law was sitting outside with her, watching the sky slowly shift from blue to gold. His deep brown eyes seemed to reflect the golden hue of the evening heavens as he turned to look at her, "Don't you sound exasperated."

As though she had forgotten she wasn't alone, like she could, she quickly sat up, blushing slightly at his comment, "Is it that obvious?"

"You're tired of being followed constantly," The regal looking samurai reasoned, shrugging his shoulders as he looked back toward the horizon, "I can't say I don't understand. You don't have the same freedom you used to have, and you must miss it terribly. But Hiroshi is only looking out for you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen. I know it's been fairly calm since the break in, but we can't be too cautious. Now that you're connected to our family, you could become a target in a scheme for revenge or extortion. So, until this marked criminal is found, or it can be proven that he is no longer in Edo...then it is better safe than sorry."

Fuu frowned sadly, pulling her knees to her chest. Once more she was wrapped in her pink kimono, preferring to save the nicer green one for special occasions. Her chin rested in the divot left between her knees, the waitress looked at the gate rather than the shifting hues of the sky. She was pretty sure Mugen was gone. She couldn't prove it though. So it looked like she was stuck with an escort. Strange, though, how she hadn't found bodyguards annoying four years ago. She'd been more annoyed during the times when they would leave her alone.

As she watched the gate, she saw a shadow approaching. Even in the distance, she could tell it was a figure on horseback, and as it drew nearer her suspicions were confirmed. A messenger on a chestnut mare rode up to the gate, grateful to have found some of the residents outside. He'd gone to the tea house in search of Fuu, but been told she had already ended her shift, and directed to the large house. Being the master of the house, it was the task of her future father in law to approach the messenger, which he did before exchanging a few words at the gate, then beckoning Fuu over, "Fuu-chan, it seems you have a letter."

The brunette wasted no time in rushing to the gate, bowing gratefully to the man on horseback as she accepted the letter, which was given over with an equally polite gesture, though the bow was limited by his perch upon the mare. His task done, the messenger wheeled his horse about and made his way down the street as best as he could in such a crowded city.

Fuu didn't even wait for him to depart before racing to the porch. She knew who the letter was from, whom it had to be from! It was a response from Jin and Shino! Of course, she couldn't open and read it on the veranda, they were likely to make some comment on Mugen's insensitive interruptions of her precious moments. And if her future in laws found out about the vagrants role in her past...she cast a glance over her shoulder at the samurai who was moving back into his prior position as she opened the door, "I'm going to my room now, G-"

Before she could even get the first syllable of his surname out, the imposing man had silenced her with a stern look, "Fuu-chan...you are to marry my son. What have I told you to address me as?"

"O-otou-san." She murmured, blushing slightly. She had spent so much of her life without a father, it felt strange to call Hiroshi's her own. But, it was what he had asked of her. And if she was marrying into the family, she could do that. Because Hiroshi's father would be her father, "I'm going to my room, then, Otou-san."

"Alright, Fuu-chan." He smiled warmly at her, "Go, read your letter in peace."

With a bright smile and a nod, the waitress stepped through the door, kicked off her sandals, shut the door behind her and fled to her room. She rushed past Hiroshi's mother on the way, and seeing as she had been asked to refer to his father as her own, she automatically called out a quick, "Good evening Okaa-san!"

"I am not your-" But the door to Fuu's room had slid shut before the sentence could be finished, leaving the samurai's wife glaring at the shoji, "Mother."

Once she finally had some privacy, the brunette quickly went to work reading the reply from her dear friends. A quick scan over the general length of the letter told her Shino had likely written it. Jin tended to be very brief, so she guessed that while he had given his input on what to include, Shino had elaborated some.

_Dear Fuu,_

_That certainly is exciting news. I knew you would catch someone's eye before too long. But remember, there's no need to rush the wedding. You want to be certain you really know him before you marry him. You didn't tell much of anything about him in the letter at all, other than that he is a samurai's son._

_As for the other man in your life showing up, perhaps he was drawn there? Fate works wonders. Given his childish behavior whenever your fiance is around, I'd almost think he's j-_

Fuu squinted hard at that part of the letter. It was obviously written by Shino, the warning about rushing into marriage made that clear. But what was this about Mugen and fate and what was that last attempt at a word? She tilted her head, then the letter. It looked like no sooner had she made the first stroke or two than the brush she was using was snatched from her grasp. There were a few stray drops of ink that supported this conclusion. But why on earth would Jin have done something like that? It couldn't have been an intruder who interrupted her writing, because the letter went on, though it picked up with a new sentence, and made no mention that she could see with her quick glance of anything happening. How strange. With a shrug and a sigh, she went back to reading.

_Of course we will be there as soon as possible. You know you are like family to us, so we wouldn't want to miss it. It make take us longer than the usual amount of time to get there. We have a little surprise of our own for you. You'd probably know about it by now if you'd written sooner, but because you put off writing for so long, it's a surprise now._

_We'll be leaving as soon as we're able, and are sending this letter ahead by horseback messenger. I'm not certain when we'll arrive, but we'll find you when we do._

_See you soon,_

_Jin and Shino_

Well, no matter what happened in the middle of the letter, the contents in general left a happy smile on Fuu's face. She couldn't help but feel slightly giddy for multiple reasons. First there was the fact that Jin had found his own happiness, and with it, Shino's. The girl who had seemed so sad when they saved her from the brothel, so broken by the abuse of her former husband, was now a cheerful bride to the former bodyguard, at least if the tone of the letter was anything to go by. Next was obviously the idea that she would soon be meeting with Jin again for the first time in four years! Letters were nice, but seeing him face to face with his wife would be wonderful! A tiny hint of bitterness slipped into her thoughts as she told herself seeing the ronin would be a million times better than her reunion with the pirate had been. That bitterness slid out of her mind just as fast though as she reveled in the notion that soon she would be just as happy as them, because she too would have a person who loved her to share her life with! And she love him too, she told herself. Of course she did. That was necessary.

* * *

Mugen didn't like being told what to do. And he wasn't about to listen to that dumb bitch just because she tried to chase him out of town. He's stay as long as he damn well pleased! But, he didn't go in the tea house again. Even the pirate knew that if he showed up in there, she'd throw a fit, and things could get out of hand fast. Of course, it would probably only turn into a screaming match, unless her precious fiance showed up, at which point he might get in a bit of a work out with his blade. But somehow he doubted Fuu would be happy if he tested the edge of his sword on her lover boy. Not that he cared what she thought. He didn't really give a damn about that stupid girl at all, which meant he could slice Pretty Boy in half any time he wanted to. But it wasn't worth the effort, since he doubted the samurai's son could put up a decent fight anyway. Still, the tea house was not someplace he wanted to go again, not at this point in time.

So he lurked on the streets. The fact that Lover Boy was going to such great lengths to keep him away from Fuu just made it that more tempting to get her alone. Not that he'd do anything. He didn't have any desire to actually do anything to the girl. She wasn't his type. Sure, she'd gotten something of a figure since they'd last seen each other four years ago, but it wasn't really that big a difference. He just wanted to mess with the Junior Samurai a bit. So, he kept to the shadows and waited for a chance to make an approach.

But they never left her the fuck alone! Every day he was with her in the morning when she went to work, and in the evening when she came home. On the rare days she had off, he traveled to the market with her. If he was unavailable, someone else was with her! Given the age and build of the guy, he was guessing him to be Senior Samurai. His guess was confirmed, sort of...it actually confused him some, not that he'd admit it...when he overheard Fuu calling the other man Otou-san. Well, he knew for a fact that the guy walking with her wasn't the Sunflower guy. Sunflower guy had been killed four years ago, and that had been her old man. So for her to call someone Otou-san meant that that person had to be the father of Pretty Boy...right? Great, he was getting a headache.

Mugen was very careful never to let Fuu see him when he was following her around Edo. If she caught him, and was still pissed off, she'd rat him out to Junior Samurai. Then the fighting would start, and he'd have to kill a bitch. Well, a mini samurai. The bitch would probably live, but bawl her eyes out. Not that he cared.

He knew that Girly was in communication with someone. He'd seen her getting a messenger, and not just any messenger, but one of horseback. Those cost extra, he was pretty sure. He could hardly read or write, so he didn't actually use messengers. But horses went faster than people on foot. So it made sense they'd cost extra. Who the hell was she sending letters too? It wasn't important or anything, he was just a bit curious. It was probably wedding invitations for Hiro-whathisface's extended family or something.

She was getting messages too, once again delivered on horseback. He'd seen the direction the chestnut mare was heading. The house Fuu was staying in was in that direction. So, discretely as possible, he'd followed, lingering on the edge of the business district as he watched the messenger come to a stop outside the gate, Senior Samurai called Fuu over, and she excitedly took the letter and rushed into the house. She definitely wasn't sending invitations to her future extended family.

Mugen slumped in an alleyway between two buildings, pondering. Who the hell was she sending letters to that she was so excited about? Somehow, he didn't figure she'd cheat on a man if she actually managed to get her hooks into one. So it wasn't a lover on the side. The idea almost made him laugh. She might be living in Pretty Boy's house, but the pirate was pretty sure she was as virginal as ever. She was a priss like that. All chaste and save it for her husband and shit. Yeah, no one's getting near that until the wedding night. A frown creased his brow as he realized that it probably wasn't for lack of trying on Junior Samurai's part. He'd moved her in with him, so he must be hoping to get some action. And for some reason, that rubbed the rogue the wrong way. Maybe he could use this whole letter thing to his advantage and make Lover Boy think that Fuu was cheating on him, even if she wasn't? It would probably end the engagement, and any risk of that horny son of a samurai trying to get in her kimono. Then again, Fuu would probably never speak to Mugen again either.

"Tch, good riddin's" The vagrant muttered, leaning against the wall and folding his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. For some reason, though, he seemed to have forgotten about the idea of setting Fuu up to look like a cheater somewhere in his swirl of thoughts.


	7. Reunion

**A/N:** Okay, here's chapter seven. For the sake of moving the story along, we're time skipping ahead. Actually, last chapter had time skip aspects too, now that I think about it! This is a bit of a short chapter, sorry. Also, not sure if the spacing is gonna work right between paragraphs. Just saying. It seems to be acting weird as I edit it in the doc manager. But I won't know for sure until I post it.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill, Samurai Champloo is not mine. Mugen and Fuu belong to each other, Jin and Shino belong to one another as well. Hiroshi and family, their servants, the tea house owner and her husband, they are mine. I think that's all the characters I can lay claim to as of now...oh, the random horse messenger guy...if you want to count him. Yeah, he's mine too.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reunited**

* * *

Fuu lay on her back in the middle of the room she had been staying in at Hiroshi's family home. Her limbs were sprawled as she glared at the ceiling with furrowed brow, a tight frown on her features. Four weeks. She hadn't been truly alone in four weeks! The time spent in her room couldn't be counted, it wasn't actual freedom if she was cooped up inside. It was feeling more like prison every day. Hiroshi kept insisting it was for her protection. Otou-san tried to keep her from being too antsy, explaining that they still didn't know the purpose for the break in the night she had first come to meet the family. She wanted to scream at the elder male, to tell him she knew exactly who had broken in, even if she didn't know why, and that the idiot was long gone by now! But she couldn't. Even though her future father in law seemed reasonable and accepting, there was no guarantee that he could forgive her willing association with a known criminal and pirate as easily as he had the fact that she was born to a Christian. So she couldn't vent at Otou-san without risking everything.

The same should have been true for Hiroshi, he was the man she intended to marry after all. Unfortunately, he was also the one who had effectively placed her under house arrest. Since that first day that he requested she stay with him and allow him to escort her to and from work, she had been trying to avoid a fight. They never fought as friends, and she really would rather not express that part of herself towards him. After three days of constant chaperoning, it was getting annoying as hell. After the first week that passed with no further sign of Mugen, she tried to calmly reason with her intended, explaining that certainly her former bodyguard had left Edo, since they hadn't seen him. Of course, Hiroshi had calmly replied that it was better to be safe than sorry. By the end of her second week of what amounted to incarceration, she was beginning to get short tempered, often snapping sharp retorts to inquiries and statements that didn't warrant such harshness.

The letter that had arrived from Jin and Shino had eased her ire somewhat, at least for a brief while. Instead of her lack of solitude, she focused instead on the fact that her second, more tolerable, bodyguard and his wife would be arriving soon. And they had a surprise for her! Thinking of the letter eventually brought her back around to the unfinished sentence that Shino had left about Mugen, however. That brought her back to the reason for her continuous entourage, which in turn made her irritated once more. A mere two days of peace, and no alone time, was all the arrival of the letter earned the engaged couple before Fuu's wrath was back worse than ever. So by the middle of the third week, she was having full on shouting matches with Hiroshi regarding her desire to be let out alone, or at least to be accompanied by one of the servants rather than he or his father!

It put a strain on their relationship, certainly. And often Fuu would end up in tears, not because Hiroshi would physically harm her, he would never even think of such a thing, but because she was worried she would destroy everything. Never had a man been in love with her. Sure, she'd been kidnapped, taken to brothels, and even inspired some rather provocative artwork. But that wasn't the same as being genuinely loved. Hiroshi told her he loved her, he wanted to marry her! She couldn't stand the thought of losing that! At the sight of her tears, the samurai's son would inevitably try to comfort her, murmuring soft words. They were never quite apologies, but rather explanations, pleas and offers to teach her to defend herself. The last in that list would intrigue her, of course. If she could defend herself, then she wouldn't need escorted constantly! But whenever she would ask to start learning he would unfortunately be unable to provide a lesson for one reason or another. Eventually she just stopped asking, because that started leading to more fights.

So here she was, in her fourth week of house arrest, because what else could such a living arrangement be called? She'd tried to think of a way to sneak out, really she had. But going out through the hallway at her first night in the house, she'd been caught by her betrothed. Sure, she'd made it onto the streets and had a chance to look for Mugen for awhile. But she'd still be caught. And she obviously couldn't waltz out through the main door during the day without finding an escort by her side. She'd thought about using a servant's entrance...but she was pretty sure that she would be spotted by a maid, who would of course tell Hiroshi or Otou-san. The window in her room wasn't exactly a good option. During the day, she could easily be spotted from the room beneath hers if she dropped down. She'd come to discover that Hiroshi's mother liked to spend time there, and that wouldn't do at all. The vile woman was still looking for a way to sabotage their engagement, even if she didn't actively say anything. Fuu could see the delight on her future mother in law's face whenever a spat broke out between the betrothed pair. Fleeing through the window at night wasn't much better. The design of the house put her room in a position where none of the lights that may have lingered into the darkness from main Edo could reach it. So, she would be dropping from a second story window into darkness, not a thought that appealed to her. Besides, options for activities at night were so limited. It would be rather boring, so she'd much rather have her alone time during the day.

With no escape options, and tired of the constant company, Fuu had taken to isolating herself in her room more and more often. She'd leave to dine with the family, and spend a period of time in the yard with Otou-san each evening watching the twilight paint the heavens. And of course, she had to go to work, which meant being accompanied by Hiroshi or his father during the walk. Then, so as not to let her intended believe she was entirely avoiding him, she would make sure to spend some time with him each day other than the walk. But aside from those things, she kept to her room. It was insanely, mind numbingly boring, but it was time to herself at least. She had been refusing to go to the market even, which surprised everyone, since she loved to stalk up on food to eat as midday snacks for the days she didn't work.

On her last trip out that took her anywhere beside the tea house, she had visited a fabric vendors, and Hiroshi had bought her some rolls of cloth, even though she'd insisted she could pay for them herself. When he'd inquired what she would do with them, a small shrug was given as she told him that she knew how to sew enough to make a passable kimono, so she thought she would make a few in order to expand both her wardrobe, and her ability as a seamstress. He'd seemed genuinely impressed, since she'd never mentioned being able to sew before. His smile of approval faltered slightly when she mentioned that she'd gotten better at working a needle during her travels since she'd had to patch up Jin and Mugen, as well as their clothes.

Large brown eyes drifted from the ceiling to land on the pile of cloth in their peripheral. She'd actually wanted to work on sewing kimono to give her something to pass time in her room, though the reasons she'd given to her fiancé weren't entirely false. Yet the fabric was still bundled in the corner, untouched. She spent more time sprawled on the floor contemplating ways to regain her freedom then she did doing anything constructive.

Four weeks. Not a sign of Mugen in four weeks. And still, Hiroshi wouldn't let her go unguarded. It was ridiculous! Like there was really anyone after her! In four years she hadn't been attacked or kidnapped, which was strange considering how often it had happened during her travels during the year prior. But it still meant that she seemed to have broken her streak of misfortune by settling in Edo for good. How long would they have to go without a Mugen sighting for Hiroshi to let her leave alone?

* * *

Mugen stood in the red light district, staring into the barred window that displayed the wares of a prominent Edo brothel. His features were scrunched into an agitated frown. Four weeks. Four fucking weeks he'd been in one place. It was more than enough to make the man antsy. He was used to wandering, and hanging in one city made him nervous. Why the hell was he still here? A better question, though, was why, in the four weeks that he'd been here, had he come to the red light district at least four nights a week and not once actually entered the fucking brothel? Four nights a week for four weeks...that had to be like...twenty times he'd been here! Just standing around like an idiot who had no sex drive! He'd had to start doing his window shopping at different brothels too, because he'd been chased away from for not paying and just looking.

At the moment, he stared at the chick nearest to where he stood. She was totally his type. Big tits, nice ass, sexy curves, she was every guys dream. And yet for some reason, he just didn't feel the need to go in and get laid. Of course, the prices at this particular whore house were ridiculous, so he probably couldn't afford her anyway. Still, the hooker was over there, winking and flirting and waving him over all cute and coy, and what was he doing about it? Nothing; he was just standing there scowling at her in reply. Eventually, the broad just gave up and tried to lure in another customer.

Shifting his stormy gaze to the side, the pirate confirmed that he had indeed seen someone approaching in his peripheral; one of the brothel's bouncers about to tell him off most likely. Normally, he'd pick a fight for the hell of it. But for some reason, he didn't want to get run out of Edo just yet, even if Fuu had already tried to do so. Stupid bitch had no say in whether he stayed or went, so he'd hang around as long as he gods damn pleased! Before the bouncer could reach him he held up a hand to wave him off, though he did take some satisfaction in giving the guy the finger in the process, as he turned to leave.

Making his way out of the pleasure district, Mugen began to wander through the streets of Edo. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, though his course seemed to draw him toward the far end of the city. It was past time for her to be off work, way past time. The sun was down, but it wasn't so late that all the businesses had shut down, so there were still lanterns providing light enough to navigate the streets by, at least the main ones. He made sure to avoid those as he found an alley with a view of the house Fuu was staying at. He didn't even know why the hell he was here. He didn't care if he got to see her, and even if he did he knew he wouldn't. She didn't come outside this late.

What surprised him though was a shadowy pair of figures passing through the lights provided by the lanterns on the main street as they approached that very same house. There wasn't as much luminance once they left the city proper to approach the large house. And for a second he doubted that he'd seen what he thought he did. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and then looked at the silhouettes again as they traversed the darkness and emerged into the light provided by the lanterns posted on the gate.

Well shit! Though he didn't know the first figure, only recognizing it as a woman, he definitely knew the second!

* * *

Hiroshi frowned into his nighttime cup of green tea. Fuu had locked herself in her room again. She had taken to doing so quite often in the last week, and it was frustrating beyond all reason! Sure, she made certain to maintain a regular routine of work and spending time with him and his family. But every free moment was spent in her self-made isolation chamber! He knew she didn't like being cooped up or constantly watched. And, really, he felt bad for putting her something she so obviously loathed. But he didn't see what choice he had. She kept insisting that vagrant was gone...Hiroshi knew better.

After having patrolled the tea house area in secret during her work hours for the first week after the last incident with Mugen, the samurai's son had determined that it was most likely safe to leave the establishment unguarded for the most part. He would still stay nearby, just in case, but his patrols were no longer required. Even he had begun to think they were safe at that point, having not spotted the criminal at all during that time. He would keep escorting her another week to be safe.

They continued to be mostly unbothered around the tea house, which left him with a sense of ease, until part way through the second week, when they were going to the market. Even though he had tried to tell Fuu shortly after having her come to stay with him that the maids took care of buying and preparing the food, she insisted that she would purchase some for herself. He didn't argue too much, knowing that she did have a healthy appetite, even if it did seem to have diminished lately. While she perused a selection of vegetable that one vendor had to offer, Hiroshi took the opportunity to scan their surroundings, more out of boredom than actual alarm.

That was when he spotted it: a flash of red. The person to whom the garment belonged tried to escape his vision, but being the son of a samurai had its advantages. He was able to follow the form easier than one with an untrained eye might. It didn't take long for the red to vanish amid the crowd, but before it did, Hiroshi was able to discern a few very important traits that went along with that tidbit of color: dark skin, bushy hair, the gleam of a sword hilt...and most importantly a quick glimpse of blue the same shade as the vagrant's tattoos. The threat was still present. He would have to keep a close watch on Fuu.

Staring hard into his cup of tea, Hiroshi sighed heavily. He was being selfish, he knew. But, he also knew that he could provide a much better life for Fuu than a wander pirate ever could. And he knew that if Fuu left him for her former bodyguard, she would only end up being hurt in the end. Men like Mugen...they didn't stay for the long run. They knew nothing of honor and loyalty. So, in the end...in the end, the samurai's son was doing the right thing, wasn't he?

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded at the door. Who on earth could be visiting at this hour? It wasn't as though his family lacked friends, but they didn't usually make house calls, and certainly not after dark. Just as Hiroshi was stepping into the main hallway from the dining room, his parents were entering from the sitting room. They exchanged curious glances before Otou-san moved forward to answer, sliding the shoji aside to reveal a man and woman.

While his mother and father were clearly still puzzled; recognition dawned on Hiroshi's face as he moved to stand beside his father. A quick once over of the man before the door told him all he needed to know to confirm his suspicions, "You're Jin-san, aren't you? Fuu-chan has spoken so often about you, I'd know you anwhere!"

"Then you are Hiroshi-san, correct?" The ronin at the door replied in a calm and even tone, trying not to let the look he cast over the young man in the entrance betray the silent appraisal he was giving. Fuu hadn't written much about her fiancé in the letter they had received. At first glance, he judged the boy to appear strong; though not enough so to protect her in the same way he and Mugen had managed to. Still, at least he would not be completely helpless to guard the girl against harm. He wasn't much of a judge when it came to the appearance of other males, so he would leave Shino to determine if the boy was handsome. But he could tell that the other male was kind, though perhaps a bit forward, and obviously took care to listen when Fuu spoke of her past and interests.

"Yes, that's me." Hiroshi bowed slightly in greeting, then turned to his parents, "Otou-san, Okaa-san, this is Jin-san, Fuu-chan's former bodyguard."

Jin gave a bow in return to the introductions, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And this is his wife, Shino-san," The samurai's son turned to give the woman next to Jin a quick once over, "At least I would hope she is his wife."

Shino couldn't help but laugh slightly as a blush overtook her husband's cheeks at the suggestion that she might be someone other than his spouse, "I am. It is nice to meet you, Hiroshi-san, and your parents as well. I know it is late to stop by, but we wondered if we might see Fuu-chan?"

"Hn." Jin confirmed, still very embarrassed about the earlier joke at his expense. Really, it had been very improper on the boy's part. But, he supposed a sense of humor was a good quality in a match for Fuu.

"I am a bit surprised you came this far at this hour." It was Otou-san's turn to speak as he smiled at the pair outside the door, stepping aside and signaling that his son should do the same as he ushered the guests in, "If you are friends of Fuu-chan, then of course you are welcome in our home. Hiroshi, see if your intended is still awake. I'll see if I can't get a maid to set up a room for these two."

"No need to trouble yourself with a room." The ronin didn't want to impose on the people who were accepting Fuu into their family. He had merely wished to check on her and make certain she really was alright. In honesty, he would have been willing to wait until morning, but Shino had insisted they pay a visit the night of their arrival, claiming that Jin would not be able to rest properly knowing that he was in Edo and had not yet checked on his good friend. He wasn't sure if that was true or not, but either way, he had agreed not to delay.

"Nonsense," A smile and a glance were given in Shino's direction, "Traveling with your wife as you are, you shouldn't be wandering into the night. And we have the extra room. If it bothers you, you can find somewhere else to stay tomorrow, but for tonight, you'll remain here!"

Shifting a sideways look at his bride, Jin sighed and relented, giving a nod as he stepped into the house, the former prostitute following after him. With that matter settled, the samurai and his son set off to perform their designated tasks.

"Oh! Hiroshi-san! Please don't give away the surprise to Fuu-chan!" The young man paused on the stairs, turning in confusion to Shino. The woman gave him a look that made it very clear what the surprise she spoke of was. He nodded and hurried the rest of the way to Fuu's room.

* * *

Fuu lay on her side now, on arm curled beneath her head to act as a pillow, her legs tucked close against her backside, as she stared at the pile of untouched fabrics. She could hear voices downstairs, but they were muted. She thought there were extra people in the house, but she couldn't be sure. The sound of feet on the stairs reached her ears, then a voice that rose louder than the previous ones. The approaching steps paused, but Fuu didn't notice as she suddenly sat up. She wasn't as familiar with the spoken tones, but she knew who it was! The words that had been spoken told her clearly that they were here at last!

The sound of feet on stairs had returned, but again she failed to notice. The waitress was too busy leaping up and hurrying to her door, throwing it up and racing into the hall where she nearly collided with Hiroshi, "Oh!"

"Ah!" Her fiancé blinked wide eyed as he was almost bowled over by the very woman he had come to retrieve. When they had recovered from the surprise of their near impact, he gave a laugh, "I guess you're awake then! I also suppose you figured out that we have guests."

His betrothed grinned excitedly at him, "I didn't think they'd show up today! I mean, it's already dark!"

The samurai's son couldn't help but note that it was the first really happy expression he'd seen on her face in at least two weeks. It was rather disappointing that it wasn't because of him. Then again, he knew that he was the source of her unhappiness at the moment. But he reminded himself that in the end, it was all for her sake, "I'd almost forgotten that you'd told me they were coming into the city. Come on, they wanted to see you."

Fuu looked at the hand her intended had offered her. It would be offensive to refuse, she knew, but at the same time, she was already feeling rather smothered by him. But he loved her, and she had to keep it that way. Because no other man had ever loved her, and she couldn't risk losing the one who did; so she reached out and took his hand with a warm smile in his direction, allowing him to lead her down the stairs.

When they reached the main hallway, Hiroshi's mother was standing there, quite upset at yet another guest being welcomed into her home without anyone even consulting her! The orphan girl was bad enough without dragging her bodyguards in off the street as well! Ignoring the petulant expression on her features, her son inquired as to the location of their guests, and was silently directed to the dining room by way of a pointing finger.

Upon entering, Fuu found Jin and Shino sitting at the table with a cup of green tea each. The single maid who worked in the evening and through the night had served them before going off to set up their room. Seeing his old traveling companion enter, Jin set down his cup, and gracefully rose to greet her. He didn't take more than a few steps towards the girl, who was standing just inside the entrance covering her mouth with joyfully shining eyes. He wasn't able to make it any further even if he had wanted to, because at that point, said girl flung herself across the room at him and hugged him with all her might, nearly sending him toppling backwards.

"Jin!" He was really here! She'd written letters back and forth since they had both found places to settle, but she hadn't actually seen him in four years! And now he was here! Hesitantly the reserved ronin gave a quick hug in return, signaling that it was time for her to release him, which she did with a happy laugh.

Hiroshi wasn't as jealous as he might have been at this display of affection toward the bespectacled former bodyguard. There were a few reasons. First of all, Jin was married, and quite apparently happily so. Then there was the fact that any time Fuu spoke about this particular body guard, her tone held more of a sisterly affection than any romantic interest. And any lingering doubts were soothed away by the fact that the girl and the ronin had been exchanging letters for so long that they could easily have gone to one another had they wanted. That had never happened, so clearly they did not desire one another.

Still, Jin cast an apologetic look towards the younger male. While the ronin was not a jealous man himself, he understood that Hiroshi was. And he certainly didn't want the other to get the wrong idea. A small shrug from the younger said that all was okay, and the two men turned their attention to observing Fuu as she went to greet Shino.

"Shino! I haven't seen you since we-" Since the former brothel girl hadn't risen to meet her, Fuu had gone to her instead. She tucked her legs and sat down as she was speaking, but cut herself off abruptly at the sight that greeted her, her eyes growing wide, "Shino!"

"Surprise!" Shino greeted with a beaming smile and a hint of laughter. As the other woman continued to gape at her, even Jin couldn't help but smiling, and even letting a small chuckle slip.

"Wha-...how did...I mean I know how...but...when did this happen!" Fuu asked in astonishment as she placed a small hand on Shino's swollen abdomen, rubbing it slightly through the soft fabric of the other's kimono.

"Around six months ago, if the estimates are right," The pregnant woman cast a tender smile toward her husband as their friend's hand continued to smooth its way around her belly, only to suddenly be jerked away as the other girl let out a sharp squeak of surprise, "It's alright, Fuu-chan, it's just the baby kicking."

Hiroshi couldn't help the slightly dreamy look that came over his face while he watched his betrothed's apparent wonder at the prospect of the new life inside of Shino. He could imagine the same wonder as a life grew within Fuu one day; her bright and beautiful reactions to everything, from finding out that she was to be a mother, to feeling the infant move within her. Even though he'd heard that birthing a child could be horribly painful, a tale he rather wished his mother hadn't shared with him about his own entry into the world, he dared to let his dream haze over that part and watch his future bride's utter joy as she held their first child.

"Congratulations, Jin! And Shino, you too of course! I can't believe you're having a baby! It's so exciting! Isn't that right, Hiroshi-kun?" Here she turned to see her intended staring at her with a dazed and goofy expression. Scrunching her face into an expression of concern, Fuu waved her hand, trying to snap him out of his...whatever state he was in...without having to move from Shino's side, "Hiroooooshi-kuuun!"

The samurai's son blinked and snapped out of his thoughts, blushing slightly at how carried away he had gotten! He and Fuu weren't even married yet! Yes, they were going to be, but he shouldn't be planning their family so far in advance, and certainly not without discussing the matter with her. Which could be done some time when company wasn't present, "Ah, sorry, Fuu-chan. I guess I let my mind wander a bit."

"It's alright," His fiancé smiled, though the expression barely masked her lingering concern, "I was just saying it's exciting that Jin and Shino are having a baby."

"Yes," He agreed, smiling at her softly once more, though this time he didn't fly off into day dreams, "A new life is an exciting thing for anyone."


	8. A Welcome Change

**A/N:** Sorry for a bit of a wait. Got caught up in some of my other projects, plus reading, plus life, you know how it is. Anyway, here is chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** Typical disclaimer of nothing is mine except the OCs I have put in to manipulate the actual characters to do my will. Buwahahahahah!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Welcome Change**

* * *

The next morning, Fuu woke as had become habit. She slowly became aware of her consciousness and gave a slight groan of disappointment in knowing that this would be another day on the end of a metaphorical leash. After a few moments of laying with her eyes closed and willing her situation to be different, her gaze slowly drifted open to stare at the ceiling. It didn't take more than a moment, however, for the twenty year old to sit bolt upright at the sound of voices from downstairs.

While being greeted with morning conversations that took place beyond her chambers was not an unusual occurrence, this morning it reminded her of something very special. She had guests of her own in the house. Quickly Fuu changed from the yukata she had slept in, to her usual pink kimono, and put her hair in its more adult style of a low bun. Then the woman bounded down the steps, taking them two at a time.

Hiroshi's mother frowned as she caught sight of this most unladylike display from the corner of her eye, though the expression only lasted a moment before being replaced by a polite, if not friendly, smile. Around the table with Fuu's future in laws sat Hiroshi, Jin and Shino, sipping tea and casually dining on their breakfast. It was the matron of the house who spoke first to latest addition to their morning gathering, "How nice of you to join us, Fuu-chan. I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost that...impressive...appetite."

Jin frowned at this masked slight to his friend. That was one strike against her marrying into this family. A rude mother figure would not do. Of course, Hiroshi's treatment of the girl he had once acted as bodyguard toward would be the ultimate test.

"Okaa-san! There's no need for such behavior!" The youngest male at the table shot his mother a reproachful look, "Fuu-chan's appetite is that of a healthy woman, not a half starved housewife focused on propriety. I prefer her the way she is, and I won't have you belittling her...particularly not in front of her friends."

The matriarch's eyes widened at her son's speaking out against her. He had not only displayed a clear preference for a tea house hussy over his own mother, but he had done so in a way that insulted her own eating habits! To cover up her indignity, the woman took a dainty mouthful of her food, chewed slowly, and swallowed as Fuu moved to sit at Hiroshi's side. Once the waitress was settled, her future mother in law spoke once more, trying to make the venom in her words as subtle as possible, "Well then, eat, Fuu-chan...you must maintain your _health_ after all."

Hiroshi's wicked glare towards the woman who had brought him into the world was not as subtle. Jin had to give the younger man full points for loyalty. He had chosen the girl he loved over his own mother's vanity, it seemed, and the ronin could not find fault with that. It also did not escape the former bodyguard's attention that the boy's samurai father seemed to be trying to suppress a small smirk at the exchange. Well, it seemed he appreciated Fuu as much as his son did then, that was good as well.

"Fuu," Jin spoke in his usual stoic tones as he gave a nod of greeting to his friend. That simple utterance of her name served to say so much, a greeting and inquiry after her well being all expressed in a single mention of her name, and glance her way.

"Good morning, Jin." Fuu smiled softly in reply, letting him know that she was doing well, though he couldn't help but notice a slight emptiness behind the gesture. A look exchanged with Shino conveyed that they shared the same thought.

"He get's Jin with no honorifics," Hiroshi sighed softly looking at his intended and drawing a sip of his tea before finishing the thoughts, "And I'm still being addressed as -kun. Not that I don't appreciate the respect, Fuu, and it's adorable, but can't you just call me Hiroshi?"

Large doe eyes blinked toward the samurai's son as a blush took hold of her features. He hadn't brought up the use of honorifics since the day he'd proposed. And now he chose to mention it in front of everyone, and to drop the -chan from her own name as well! Quickly shovelling some food into her mouth, much to the disdain of the matriarch, the waitress tried to avoid having to answer.

"I'll just ask again after you've finished," Hiroshi smiled, picking up on her strategy, "But, if you prefer, I suppose I can continue to call you Fuu-_chan_ in public, and you can call me Hiroshi-_kun_...when we aren't alone…"

"Hiroshi!" His mother blustered at him upon realizing the implications of what he had just said.

Her outburst caused Jin to awkwardly clear his throat and avert his gaze as he also considered the multiple ways such phrasing could be interpreted, while Shino covered her mouth to hide a small smirk and a giggle. The patriarch's reaction was much like Jin's, except for the small grin on his face. Meanwhile, Fuu practically choked on the mouthful of tea that she was using to wash down her hurried breakfast.

"Okaa-san!" The young man gasped in faux shock, as though he had never really considered his mother's interpretation of his words, "Really, the things you think of. I merely meant the moments when we find ourselves sitting unaccompanied in the dining room, or perhaps the yard…you see, perfectly innocent."

Jin had to give the boy more marks for humor, and a bit of a rebellious streak. Both were qualities that seemed to suit a match for Fuu. And this young man seemed to have both in abundance, and no qualms about using them to put his mother in her place. Still, there was one thing that troubled him about the supposed joke. Knowing how innocent Fuu could be, the ronin glanced at her, then turned his gaze to Hiroshi, who he was surprised to find looking back at him as though anticipating the unasked question.

"I assure you, Jin-san, I have done nothing inappropriate towards Fuu, even though she has been staying in my family's home." The samurai's son cast a warm smile at his betrothed, "I respect her far too much to do such a thing."

"I see…" Jin nodded, considering this. He knew that Fuu had always been rather enamored of their rougher companion, despite his seeming lack of interest in return. As such, she well knew of the vagrant's appetite for pleasures of the flesh, and yet had never tried to lure him in with such temptations. This showed the ronin that she did indeed respect herself enough to not lay with just any man. Even the painting she had posed for, though partially nude, had not been highly graphic. So, it was good that Hiroshi could honor these aspects of Fuu, "I appreciate that you care for her so much."

As the two young men exchanged words, Fuu found herself blushing fiercely. After all, she and her purity were the topic of their conversation. It wasn't something she was exactly comfortable with, but she didn't put a stop to it. Jin approval of her fiance was important to her. Through their travels, the bodyguard had become a sort of surrogate brother for the waitress, and the closest thing to family she really had. So she was happy when the ronin announced his appreciation.

Shino, on the other hand, was a bit distraught at the course of the conversation. Not because of the intimacy it entailed so much as the results it was getting. Ever since Fuu's letter had arrived to tell them that Mugen was also in Edo to witness the proposal, describing what, in Shino's opinion, was a very clear display of jealousy, the former prostitute had been genuinely hoping to find some wedge to drive between Hiroshi and Fuu. She and her husband had long suspected the orphaned girl of harboring feelings for the pirate, and now that there was a chance those feelings might be returned, Shino wanted Jin's friends to have the same happiness they had found. This man, however...this samurai's son...he seemed to genuinely care for the waitress. Jin could see it, and so could she. This begged the question of whether pushing Fuu and Mugen together would still be a good idea.

"Fuu-chan," Hiroshi's word's drew the wandering thoughts of Jin's wife back to the conversation at hand, "You have the day off, don't you? What are your plans?"

The young man received a reply that had become rare in the last few weeks, "I think I'll go to the market. I know the servant's are here to cook, but I'd like to pick up a few things nonetheless."

"Very well," Her fiance smiled in reply, finishing off his now cold tea and moving to stand, "I'll accompany you."

Fuu's smile fell and she sent Jin a sideways glance that subtly begged his intervention. Taking the cue, the ronin interjected, "Shino and I have not yet explored the city since arriving...and a walk would do us good. Perhaps we could accompany her instead?"

Shino raised a brow at her husband, recalling the words he had spoken after interrupting her letter writing by pulling the brush from her hand mid character during her response to Fuu. Let the river flow naturally, if you try to force its course, it carves a new one. Or another one of those philosophical phrases he liked to use. They were hard to remember verbatim sometimes, but she got the point. Don't interfere, because doing so might make things go the wrong way anyhow. What Jin was doing right now, seemed a lot like interfering to her, though.

Catching the curious glance of his wife, Jin gave a miniscule inclination of his head toward Fuu. No one in the room except for Shino would take note, but to the former prostitute it spoke very clearly. This was not interfering because Fuu had asked for their assistance.

As this silent communication was going on, Hiroshi was considering the offer. Jin was friends with Fuu, and most likely also Mugen. Therefore, the ronin would probably guess at their feelings for eachother, but would also be likely to know the risks the former pirate posed to Fuu's heart. But which friend would Jin be more loyal to in the end? It was a risky predicament, but their were other factors to take into consideration as well.

Telling Jin he could not go alone with his wife and Fuu would indicate that he did not trust the ronin. This had two possible negative outcomes, the first being that Hiroshi would come off as a pathetically jealous individual, which he was not, and the second that someone would make the connection that whomever they were protecting Fuu from had some link to her past. That was the one risk he absolutely could not take. If they linked her to a marked criminal like Mugen, then even his father might go out of his way to keep them apart.

And so, his mind made up, Hiroshi offered a warm smile, and a nod, "Just keep her safe. One never knows what threats might follow those connected to the shogun's samurai."

"Of course," Jin nodded in return, standing quickly and helping his pregnant spouse up off the floor. Happy to be in the company of someone besides Hiroshi or Otou-san for a change, Fuu quickly stood as well, beaming happily.

* * *

As they walked through the bustling market, Jin kept a watchful eye over the women and their surroundings. Shino and Fuu browsed the goods being sold as they chatted pleasantly, which meant the ronin had to keep an ear on the conversation as well lest his wife say something she shouldn't. He knew that the pregnant women was eager to see his former traveling companions get together, her reasoning being that they would find the same happiness with each other that she had found with him. But she had so little patience at time, and would try to force things to go her way, rather than observing and interfering as little as possible so that things could take a natural course. However, Jin knew that suggesting either of his friends had feelings for the other would lead to denial and eventual conflict between the pair, ultimately driving them further apart. It was best to let them discover their feelings on their own.

As the women approached a stall that dealt in sweet confections, Jin swept his sights over the crowd. His dark eyes were cautious, of course, since he had promised Hiroshi he would protect Fuu from harm. However, his gaze also searched for familiarity among the throngs of shoppers. He had sworn to keep threats away from the twenty year old girl, but old friends hardly counted as threats. So, if he spied a certain vagrant, he was under no obligation to hold him at bay, not by the terms of his verbal agreement at any rate.

"Ah!" Fuu gasped as she tried her best not to start drooling in desire at the sight of the candied fruit displayed before her, "Ohhh, look! I don't know which kind looks the best!"

Shino raised her hand to her lips in a dainty fashion to stifle a giggle at her friend's expense. She had heard from Jin of the younger girl's love of food, but it was amusing seeing it first hand. They had only finished a hearty breakfast a short while ago, and here she was practically swooning over candied fruits. Personally, the pregnant woman wasn't even wanting to think of eating anything right that moment. Of course, that would change later in the day when some craving or other would likely hit, "Why not get a variety then, Fuu-chan?"

As the girls discussing what fruits made up the best variety, Jin's sights were finally settled on a figure in the shadows of the crowd. A small smirk tilted the corners of the ronin's lips as he wondered when his friend had started being so cautious and planning. Stalking was not something the rogue would normally have done. But the glimpse of red against tanned skin marred with blue was unmistakable. Particularly when he took into account the wild mane of dark hair that vanished from sight with the rest of the man he had spotted for only a moment.

"Fuu," He spoke in his usual stoic fashion, calm and gentle as he stepped forward and took hold of his wife's arm, "I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow Shino...you need only call if you find trouble."

When the two women looked up at the ronin with some confusion, he searched his mind quickly for a plausible explanation to give for his actions. Vaguely he recalled seeing a clothing and fabric stall a short distance away. He directed a slight smile to his spouse, "You wanted to make some things for when the baby gets here, correct? There is a fabric stand a few stalls over. We won't be far."

Seeing the look in Jin's eyes, Shino was quick to understand that he was trying to gradually urge the rivers course, or whatever philosophical way he would have put it. As much as she loved his depth and knack for elegant phrasing, she had trouble matching it at times. Regardless, she knew that he had spotted Mugen somewhere, and that he wanted to leave Fuu alone to chance an encounter between them. She smiled sweetly in return, giving a small nod, "That's right, Jin dear. I was going to make a blanket or two at the very least. Fuu-chan, do you mind if we look at the fabrics? We won't take long, and it's just a short distance away."

At first, the waitress wasn't sure what to think. It seemed almost like they were deliberately trying to ditch her! That thought offended her a great deal, though she was quick to remind herself that she had been waiting for a chance to get out without chaperones. Perhaps Jin, with his skill at observing others, had detected her unease at being constantly accompanied and decided to give her some space. When she thought of it that way, she was actually happy, "Oh! Sure, don't mind me. If I ever decide what fruit to buy, I'll come find you guys!"

Silently the ronin and his wife smiled their thanks and nodded a brief bow of gratitude before rushing off towards the fabric stall. Fuu nibbled on her lower lip as she went back to scanning the selection of candied fruit, unable to decide which she wanted. Her attention was soon drawn away, however, and the feeling of a large hand gripping her around the wrist.

With a soft yelp, she whirled, instinctively swinging the open palm of her free hand to slap the offender across the face. Curse the fact that she hadn't brought her tanto! Another large hand found that wrist, and as her arms were trapped awkwardly crossed in front of her, she gasped, eyes wide in recognition.

An arrogant smirk adorned the tanned features of the former pirate as he held her arms firmly in his grasp, "Hey there, Girly. You're one hard bitch to catch alone, ya know that?"

* * *

After having seen Jin and the pregnant woman he was with arrive at the house where Fuu was staying, Mugen had decided, for whatever reason, to stick close. And so, in the shadows of the alley nearest the end of the main city streets that ran towards the large house's location on the outskirts of Edo, he had propped himself against a wall and settled in to sleep.

It was sometime the next morning when the vagrant was awoken by the sound of familiar voices. A man and a woman whose tones he had grown accustomed to during the course of a journey four years ago. Theirs were joined by a third voice, female, presumably the chick Jin had shown up with. Quietly, the rogue had watched the trio pass, hopefully without noticing him, at least he didn't think any of them looked at him. A slow grin spread over his dark features as he realized that Fuu had been allowed to leave the house without either of her usual watchdogs. The expression faltered though upon the thought that Jin would be a more formidable opponent that either samurai, and was just as likely to try and keep him away from the pink clad girl if he had given his word to do so. Not to mention, Mugen didn't really want anyone who knew who he was around when he caught Fuu. He felt like that would be awkward for some reason that he couldn't quite place.

Still, this was a new chance with a new chaperone. And Jin counted Mugen as one of his friends, or at least he used to. Not that that was likely to make a difference. The former pirate stuck close to the shadows as her tailed the trio through the market, watching Fuu gawk over various food items, mostly sweet treats. If he thought he might be spotted, he duck in between stalls, or into the nearest alley.

As the women moved to examine a stand that seemed to particularly entice Fuu with its offerings, Mugen stepped into the shadow of a stall a few feet away and across the street to watch. He was doing fine, until he felt the ronin's eyes upon him, "Shit!"

As quickly as possible the vagrant moved between the stalls to be completely out of view, but he was almost certain it was too late. Sneakiness had never been his strong suit. He was much more of a leap into action sort of guy. To his surprise, Jin moved closer to the women, spoke with them a moment, then proceeded to lead the pregnant one away further down the market street. It was almost like he was intentionally leaving Fuu as an open target, "The fuck?"

Shaking his head to dispel such stupid notions, Mugen waited for the waitress to once more distract herself with whatever she was shopping for then stepped into the crowd and wove his way toward her. The bustle of the crowd must have kept her from hearing the distinctive clack of his geta as he came up from behind and grabbed her wrist. And like the fiery bitch she'd always been, she tried to slap him as an immediate response! Of course, he couldn't allow that, so he grabbed that wrist to, crossing her arms to keep her off balance as she looked at him with startled recognition while he smirked at her in return, "Hey there, Girly. You're one hard bitch to catch alone, ya know that?"

"Mugen!" Her urgent whisper came out hoarse, like she had been trying to screech but failed. As he continued to leer at her, she began try to pull her wrists free of his grasp, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get lost!"

"Psh," The former pirate rolled his eyes at her hissed words, tightening his grip as she tried to wriggle free, "Since when do I take orders from anyone? Especially a stupid bitch who runs off ta marry the first guy that talks nice to her?"

"What?" Her struggle instantly ceased at that last sentence as she stared at him in confusion. What on earth was he saying? First of all, the statement was fundamentally incorrect for two reasons. Hiroshi wasn't actually the first guy to speak nicely to her...granted the other guys who had spoken kindly to her had usually had ulterior motives, but that wasn't really the point. Also, she hadn't 'run off' anywhere. She had settled in Edo soon after their group had separated, and hadn't left the city to be with Hiroshi. So, there was no running off to speak of. Besides the inaccuracies of the statement, there was the huge fact that it made him sound almost...jealous. But that was impossible! Mugen didn't care at all about her. Her cheeks flushed brightly, "Listen to yourself, you jerk! What on earth are you even saying?"

At first the criminal wasn't sure what he had said that had her so confused. He was just being his normal defiant self, right? But when she insisted that it had been something he said that had her staring at him like he had two heads, he stop to run over what he had said, his face scrunching in concentration, only to grow panic as the blush on her face put the final pieces into place, "Oi, Girly! Don't get your hopes up, I didn't mean it like that! I ain't jealous or nothin', okay?"

Fuu merely raised a brow in response, regarding curiously. He seemed to protest an awful lot for someone who she was misreading. And if he thought she was hoping for anything but him leaving, then he was the one who was dreaming!

"You're just too stupid, that's all!" The pirate insisted, "Guys butter girls up for one reason, and only one reason! Don't think you're gonna be anything more than a guaranteed lay to Junior Samurai...gettin' a ball and chain ain't gonna stop him from goin' to brothels like any regular guy."

That curious stare turned into an angry glare at the rogue's words, "Is that all a woman is to you? Some...some object for sex?"

Mugen blinked, not quite sure where the wrath had come from. He'd been trying to help, trying to warn the girl of the inevitable betrayal she would face from pretty boy. And this was how she thanked him? Turning into some lecture against him!

"You! Are! Such! A! Pig!" She shouted each word in staccato, renewing her struggles against his grip. Tears formed in her large brown eyes as she found herself wondering why he had ever agreed to help her four years ago? Why had he stuck around? Was he even her friend, or did he just want to wait until she became mature enough to hold his interest so he could use her for a quick fuck? "Let go, Mugen! Let me go! I...I hate you!"

Never one to obey orders, the vagrant gripped her firmly through her struggles, glaring at Fuu in reply and trying to speak over her as he shouted at him, "Listen here, Girly! I'm just trying to-"

His sentence dropped off as two things happened at once. First, the words she had shouted the end of her tirade registered in full. She hated him? His grip loosened immediately, the pirate failing to notice even as Jin and Shino quickly returned to where Fuu had been facing off with the rogue. How could Girly hate him? She...she and Four-eyes were his only friends...he'd never had _anyone_ who cared before, and now the one person he'd thought cared the most about him said she hated him! Jin was speaking to him, something about leaving, but the words didn't register. In the background, Shino was trying to calm Fuu, who had managed to pull free of Mugen's loosened grip.

The vagrant silently dropped his hands to his sides, balling them into trembling, white knuckled fists, glaring hard at the dirt road as he growled through clenched teeth, "I don't give a fuck if you hate me, damn bitch! I don't need anyone! Never have, never will! Go marry your damn Junior Samurai and see how wrong I am about him!"

Fuu didn't even get a chance to respond, not that she wanted to continue their argument, before Mugen spun on his heel and disappeared into the crowd, not so much weaving his way through the shoppers this time as shoving them aside in his haste to disappear.

Shino stood beside Fuu, trying to comfort the poor girl by holding her in a sisterly embrace, smoothing a hand over her back as the twenty year old broke into tears, muttering repeatedly about her hatred for the former bodyguard. In a soft voice the former prostitute murmured, "Shhh...I'm sure you don't truly hate him…"

Jin watched Mugen vanish into the distance, wondering if the vagrant was actually going to leave town this time. Though the rougher male always masked his true self behind aggression, the ronin had a feeling that being told he was hated had stung the former pirate deeply.

"I do!" Fuu wept into Shino's shoulder, shaking with the effort of her sobs, "I really do, he's a jerk! I hate him!"

"What did he say to get you so worked up, Fuu-chan?" Shino cooed softly to her friend, stroking her hair away from her tear dampened face, "Surely he did something to cause this reaction?"

Jin shifted his focus to the conversing women, paying close attention to his wife, who was treading dangerously close to the invisible line he had imposed upon them. They could alert either of their friends to the other's true feelings. In the end it would do more harm than good. Right now, Shino was safe. She was trying to reason with Fuu, most likely for no greater purpose that finding the cause of the girl's pain. But talk of hatred could easily turn to talk of love.

"He…" Fuu glared at the ground as she remembered what Mugen had said in regards to Hiroshi, to any man that might show the least bit of interest in her, or any woman for that matter, it was horrid! Surely Shino would see her reasons and take her side, "He told me that Hiroshi-kun only wanted to marry me so he could take me to bed. He also said that...that Hiroshi-kun would visit brothels on the side...the way he said it...h-he...he strongly implied...any guy would be the same…"

Shino frowned slightly, as did Jin, upon hearing this. It was no wonder that Fuu was upset, though, partnered with the reaction the rogue gave to being told he was hated, the married couple had little doubt as to the true cause of his words. Mugen was in fact jealous. It was clear to them beyond any doubt that might have lingered.

Trying to put on a reassuring smile, Shino began to speak, "Fuu-chan, I don't think he was saying such things to be cruel...I think the real reason is-"

"Hnn…" A stern yet subtle sound cut her off as her spouse made his objection known, sending the pregnant woman a warning look, to which she replied with an expression that clearly asked for his trust. A slight nod came from the ronin, who sighed and adjusted his glasses hoping he had not just made a mistake.

"As I was saying…" Shino began again, stroking Fuu's hair soothingly, "I _think_ the real reason he said such things was to protect you…"

The waitress gave her an incredulous look, "Protect me? How does telling me my fiance and all men only seek out women for bodily pleasure protect me from anything?"

"It's his attempt to show that he's worried…" She held up a hand to keep Fuu from launching into another doubtful objection, "What I'm saying is, he doesn't fully trust Hiroshi-san. And he doesn't want you to be hurt by him. Mugen isn't good at showing he cares...at least not from what Jin has told me...he's doing his best to show concern."

Jin arched a brow at the way his wife had handled that. She had managed to explain that Mugen cared, without suggesting he held specifically strong feelings for Fuu. It was rather impressive, considering how much Shino wanted to just get the two of them together and be done with things. The ronin knew that if his bride had her way, their two friends would be locked in a small room together, and not allowed out until they had confessed to one another, or more. He tried not to think about the 'or more' part too much.

"Shino is right." He spoke in his normal cool, smooth tones, moving to rest a comforting hand on Fuu's shoulder, "He is just too stubborn to express worry properly."

"Y-you think so?" The waitress wanted to believe them as she turned her tear streaked face toward the crowd Mugen had disappeared into. She really wanted to believe them, and their words actually made a lot of sense. The pirate was an overgrown child at times, refusing to do things just to spite the people who told him to, picking fights for fun...maybe he really was trying to protect her. Or...maybe he really was jealous and just in denial? Why did that thought make her heart skip a beat? Even if he was jealous, though, his words weren't the best way to draw her toward him instead of Hiroshi. Mugen seemed more likely to fit the description he'd given than the samurai's son.

"I do." Jin replied simply, releasing his grip on her shoulder.

"I do too." Shino agreed, smiling at Fuu and embracing her once more, "Now, we better find somewhere to get you cleaned up, hmm? We can't take you back to Hiroshi-san looking like you've been crying!"

"Oh!" Fuu scrubbed at the tear stains on her face with her kimono sleeves and wiped her eyes, "You're right! I can't go back looking like this! He'll think you broke your promise to keep me safe…"

"Hn…" Jin wasn't going to argue. He wasn't one to deliberately lie, though omitting truths was not technically lying. So if Hiroshi didn't ask about running into Mugen, they wouldn't have to tell him. The younger man was less likely to ask, if Fuu didn't look like she'd been crying. And he had no doubt his former traveling companion would like more occasions to be allowed out with Shino and himself, which would be denied if Hiroshi doubted him. It was alround best if Fuu cleaned herself up.

* * *

Mugen didn't need Fuu! He didn't need anyone! One bitch was as good as the next, and it didn't matter if Fuu hated him! No one ever cared about him before, so why should anyone start caring now! What an idiot he'd been to think she'd considered him a friend...to think she might look at him and see...see what exactly? What had he wanted her to see? He certainly didn't expect her to love him, since he had no desire for any of that mushy stuff. Love tied you down, and he wanted to be free. No ball and chain for Mugen.

As he continued to shove his way through the busy streets of daytime Edo, he wasn't sure where to go. If it were evening, he'd go to the pleasure district and prove his point by banging the first broad he could afford. And this time, he'd actually do it to. He had no reason not to, after all. Not that he'd had any reason not to before.

His stomach was in knots, twisting and churning and aching worse than it had ever ached before. His left arm wrapped around his belly as he glared ahead, suddenly deciding on a destination. If Fuu was in the market she wasn't working, that damn tea house would be safe to go to. Sure, he wanted sake, but he would eat first, then go somewhere else to drink. He had to go to the fucking tea house at least one more time to prove to that bitchy owner that he didn't take her orders either! Besides, the only explanation for the weird sick feeling in his stomach was that he had to be starving! As much as he would love to, he knew he couldn't live on booze alone, so food first, then sake.


End file.
